I'm Sorry
by darkaznangel452
Summary: Max tells Logan that it's over. But one of them doesn't believe it. Alec is falling fast and hard, will he get caught or will he hit rock bottom and just leave? M/A R&R COMPLETE
1. A Close Call With Death

Dislcaimer: Don't own 'em

Setting: After FN

A/N: So this didn't really post the first time I did it so I just deleted it out and am putting it back on. So for those who reviewed the first time I THANK YOU SOO MUCH! (Jo, ilovealec, spaceboi's pixie, and Moite) n e ways hope you enjoy it.

A/N 2: Hey All! So I'm back with a new story. Don't worry for all readers to 'Remember Me' I am going to finish, I'm just having major writers block with it. So I'm posting this chapter against my better judgment because I like to be able to go back and change things, but I'm itching to know what people will think of this. Anyways I read a story once with an author that called herself a Review Junkie, and I am in complete agreement with her. I love reviews, good, bad, or just plain okay. Anyways, I hope that you like this. I know where its going but I still could use some encouragement. Thanks all!

Ariana

**Chapter One: A Close Call With Death**

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick

_That damn clock just goes so slow_, Max thought to herself as she waited for Logan to show up.

It had been only three months that they had all been holed up in Terminal city, but it seemed like it had been forever.

The day of the flag raising had been the most promising one since today. It had been hard, especially for her, with running everything. There was food supplies, housing, housing supplies, paperwork for the government, organizing jobs, keeping everyone busy and not bored, and of course, as Alec would never let her forget, the booze supply.

_Ugh. He was such a pain in the ass. Now more than ever since his supply of 'blond bimbos' was more than diminished. _In the first month he had succeeded in pissing off 250/263 of the women.And Max wasn't even in that category,_ Yet._ She chuckled to herself thinking back to two weeks into the siege. Alec had been slapped by 8 different women for leading all of them on.

Disrupting her thoughts an ancient blue Aztec pulled up and the tall gangly man driving it stepped out grinning like a maniac.

"What took you so long?" Max said hauling herself off the railing she had been perched on.

"Ran into a little troubled getting through Sector 8, but overall it was relatively smooth." Logan replied as he finally stopped directly in front of her.

He stood there, still grinning like an idiot until Max finally said, "So, you going to tell me what's so important that you would risk your life in coming here?"

"Max, they signed it today." He replied, simple as that, as if that cured every problem in the world.

Max, confused and just a little pissed of grudgingly asked, "Come on Logan, I don't want to play twenty questions. What did they sign today?"

"The bill giving all transgenics citizenship."

"But there is not such bill. I would have definitely heard of it if there had been."

"Max, they kept it quiet so they didn't have any opposition. They passed it today at noon. You are all free now, they are in the process of making laws against killing transgenics."

"Are you serious? Oh my god, we have to tell everyone." Max said as she turned on her heel and attempted to briskly walk towards Headquarters.

"Wait."

Max turned around slowly, confused, then she thought. _Of course, there's always an exception._

"Max, they already know. It was on the news at 5." Logan raised his wrist, "its 5:30, I'm sure everyone is celebrating by now."

"Logan. Did you have anything to do with this?" She asked tentatively.

"Well, maybe there was a little nudge from Eyes Only. Okay, Okay, fine there was a major push when he handed over everything he knew about Manticore and Ames White. Needless to say he won't be on your trail for awhile, his 'breeding cult' has a few questions of their own to answer."

"Oh, Logan!" She said throwing her arms around him before she realized what she was doing. Like he had burnt her she pulled back, hoping nothing would happen. But Logan started to turn flush, and fell weakly to his knees.

Grabbing her cell phone she dialed Alec.

"Yo! Maxie, I assume you've heard the good news." He yelled over the roar of the crowd in the background.

"Alec, I touched Logan! Get the medical team to the apartment as soon as possible." She screamed frantically, hoping that the noise level wouldn't drown her out.

Then she heard Alec cover the receiver while he screamed, "SILENCE! WE NEED THE MEDICAL TEAM TO MAX'S! LOGAN'S BEEN INFECTED AGAIN. BRING THE TRANSFUSION KIT!"

Alec came back on the phone, "Don't worry Max we'll be there in a minute, he's going to be okay."

This was replied by the click and dial tone signifying Max had hung up.

* * *

Max had been waiting exactly 62 seconds when Alec and the Med Team had shown up. They hurriedly put Logan on the stretcher and took him off to the Hospital Ward as fast as humanly possible.

Max couldn't move, she just stood there long after they were gone staring in the direction they had taken Logan. She didn't realize how long she had been there until Bigg's had come looking for her.

"Max." He approached her cautiously, he knew sneaking up on her could land you with a swift kick in the family jewels.

Her unfocused eyes snapped to attention, "Is he okay?"

"He's going to be fine, but I need you to come with me."

"Okay." She said and silently followed him.

* * *

She watched through the glass as Logan lay on the hospital bed and Alec sat at his side. The transfusion must have been going on for a while now because Alec was starting to look drowsy and his head was beginning to dip down and he was now staring drowsily at the monitor that was hooked up to Logan.

Logan's facial features were starting to return to their usual form. He was less red and the bumps were swelling down. But Alec kept giving more blood, until Gem walked in and without asking tore the needle out of Alec's arm.

She then lifted him up and threw his arm heavily over her shoulder as she walked him out the door.

"Max…" Alec said weakly, "He's going to be okay, I promise."

Max stepped forward just as Alec's knees gave out and caught him, "Oh, Alec! Why didn't you stop when he had as much as he needed? You could have killed yourself."

Alec's eyes shifted and were unfocused on a single object. The he mumbled something about, "Had to…Logan…okay…you…lose him."

Then he passed out, and much to Max's annoyance Gem had left her to carry him to a hospital bed.

* * *

Luckily, Logan was doing fine. But he had been sitting up in his bed for two hours wondering where Max was and demanding that she come and see him.

Gem and Biggs both had to push him down on the bed and remind him that just twelve hours ago he had almost died because Max had touched him.

"Yo, man cool it. You need to give your body some rest. Right now you are really vulnerable to any viruses, and whose to say that if she breaths the same air as you that it won't kill you right here?"

"I realize that you are concerned for my health and safety, but I need to see her. Now." Logan answered in a determined voice.

"Okay, Okay, but I'm not giving my blood to you if you can't wait at least another 6 hours until you see her." Biggs spat angrily at Logan.

* * *

Alec on the other hand wasn't doing so well. Max had been in his room for the past twelve hours waiting for him to wake up.

_Come on Alec. What are you doing? You know I hate it when you scare the shit out of me like this. God when you wake up I'm so kicking your ass. Scratch that. First I'm going to thank you for saving __Logan__'s life, and then I'm going to kick your ass._

Biggs walked in for the fourth time in the last two hours.

"Any change?"

"No." Max said, and left it at that.

"Logan is still asking for you, he's starting to piss everyone off." Biggs said, hoping to get a reaction from her.

No reply. She simply remained staring at Alec's face, looking for even the slightest movement in his facial features. An hour ago his eye had twitched, _Well, I think it did. Sure looked like it to me._

Biggs reached out and put his hand on Max's shoulder, "Max, he's going to be okay. He's bound to wake up soon, his body is just replenishing his blood supply."

"Yeah…" she replied softly, her eyes full to the brim with tears.

_How have I managed to critically hurt the only two men that I care about in my life. Woah! What was that? Care about? Okay, fine, so I do care about Alec, but it's so not like that. I love __Logan__, but I can't face him right now. Staying here with Alec keeps my mind off of things._

* * *

Alec opened his eyes just a wink. He's been awake for about ten minutes, but felt too dizzy to open his eyes. He could smell her, she was sitting right there next to him. But what he couldn't figure out was why she wasn't in Logan's room. Then it dawned on him, because she thought she was going to kill Logan.

Alec noted that her eyes were full of tears, and that she was staring at his face as though he were someone else. _Great, she waits for me to wake up because she can't be with __Logan_

Gathering up his courage, he opened his eyes and blinked to focus the room. "Max…is that you?"

"Alec, are you okay?" Max reached desperately to grab his face.

"Mhmm. How's roller boy doing?" He asked, his attempt at a joke but it was only met with a glare.

"Alec, you were out for 13 hours, we weren't sure if you were even going to live." Max said seriously.

"Oh Maxie, you know its going to take a lot more blood than that to knock me off." He said raising his lips in a smirk that would, by normal standards, make a girl's heart melt.

This was met with the reply of a rough punch to the shoulder.

"Ow! Jeez Max, I'm just kidding, aren't you not supposed to hurt the already wounded?"

It was at that comment that Max snapped. "Alec! What the hell were you thinking? You almost died! I've been worried sick that both you and Logan weren't going to pull through. Why in the hell would you pull a little stunt like you did? You have no idea how much trouble you are in!"

Alec coward a bit before he spoke, "Max, relax. I'm fine. Logan's fine, wait is Logan okay?" He said, desperately hoping he could succeed in changing the conversation.

"He's fine. But you haven't answered any of my questions." Max said.

Alec sat up, suddenly he was feeling incredible, must be all that damn transgenic blood that just wouldn't let him live anything down.

As soon as he stood Max began pummeling him all over. In one swift movement he grabbed her around the middle and threw her over his shoulder.

She kept pounding his back but he just waited, he knew that eventually she would have to stop. It took about two minutes until she did.

"Alec! Put me down!"

"Uh uh, not unless you promise to stop beating up on me."

"Fine, I'll stop beating up on you, for now." She replied reluctantly.

He sent her gently down on the bed and sat himself down in the chair that she had previously occupied.

"What did you ask now Max, I was too caught up in your kicking my ass for doing a good thing to listen." Alec said with a devilish grin plastered to his face.

"Doing a good thing? In the process you almost killed yourself! How stupid can you be, I should kick your ass here and now for that." But she decided it wasn't the best way to go, so she remained sitting on the bed.

"Whatever Max, I thought you'd be happy that Logan's alive, go see him. I'm sure he's banging down the doors to see you. We definitely don't want a repeat of last time." As Alec said this he walked towards the door and mockingly turned around and tried to cover his ass.

Max waited until Alec was out the door until she gave herself the satisfaction of laughing at what she had found to be hilarious.

_I can't believe I was that worried for nothing. He seems perfectly fine. Why was I so worried? It's Alec, he's going to be around for another 50 years bugging the shit out of me._

As she sat on the bed she felt the warmth underneath her. Hesitantly she reached out and touched the pillow where his head had laid. There was a deep imprint which was radiating warmth. She had a strong urge to lay down, so she did. She placed her head in the imprint and within two seconds she was sleeping soundly.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER! 


	2. A New Couple

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em trust me I wouldn't be here if I did.

* * *

**Chapter Two: A New Couple**

This is how Logan found Max three hours later. He'd been running around the hospital looking for her everywhere. But this had been the last place he had expected to find her.

"Max…" Logan spoke meekly.

Max sat up as if hit by lightning and looked frantically about to see who had called out her name. When her eyes rested on Logan, she could tell something was wrong.

"Logan, how are you feeling?" She asked as she slipped out of the bed and tried to dart towards the door.

But Logan was closer and immediately blocked her intentions, "I'm feeling fine, I've been looking for you."

"Yeah, I know. Logan, I just really don't think this is working."

"Max, that's what you said last time. Obviously we can't be apart because that didn't last long."

"No, Logan it's different this time. We've gotten lucky three times, who knows what will happen next time."

"There won't be a next time, because sooner or later we are going to find this damn cure." He said, slightly aggravated as he dragged his hands through his messy hair.

"Look, Logan. I'm sorry, I just can't do it. It's over."

Logan knew when he had to give in, and this was the moment he had to. He stepped aside and watched as Max opened the door, walked through, and walked down the hall way. The whole scene had a sense of finality, but Logan thought he knew better.

* * *

When Max got back to her apartment she realized she wasn't alone. As soon as she'd opened the door her senses had kicked in, and she was ready to kick some ass. She walked from the kitchen to the bathroom. No one there. Then she looked down the hallway towards her bedroom.

As she snuck cautiously down the hallway she heard the person's weight shift. Whoever it was, was standing with their back to her leaning against the window.

"Alec, you scared me. I thought someone had broken in. What's up?" Max asked as she sat in the chair by the bed and unlaced her boots.

As he turned around she knew he was going to ask her for a favor. _ Here we go again, same old Alec, now what the hell did he do this time?_

"Max, I was wondering if…" but he didn't get much further than that, as Max cut him off.

"Oh for the love of god Alec, what did you do this time?"

Alec looked at her, furious at her reaction. "Fine, whatever, you don't want to help me I'll find someone else."

He made to walk past her but she stuck her hand out and encircled his wrist with her bony fingers.

"What's up?" She said, trying to sound a little nicer this time.

"Someone decided to play a prank on me and managed to burn my entire apartment. I came here because I figured you'd be cool with letting me sleep on your couch. I guess I was wrong."

"Alec, I'm sorry. Look I'm just a little worked up right now, of course you can stay here. You know you're always welcome." She said as she let go of his wrist. She stood up and walked silently over to her closet to hang up her leather jacket.

Alec could tell from her demeanor that something was wrong. "Maxie, what's wrong?"

"Logan and I had another fight. I told him it wasn't working, this time it has to last. I can't stand to hurt him any more."

When she turned around Alec saw the tears at the corners of her eyes. Besides the night she had told him about Ben, he'd never seen her cry.

"Max, you know how I feel about this. We aren't met to be with them, we're a danger to them." He said softly, hoping she wouldn't become violent.

"I know…" she whispered softly and turned out the door and into the bathroom.

Alec stood still in her bedroom. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to follow her or not. So he gave her a minute and knocked on the door.

"Max, you know I'm here if you need to talk." He said leaning his head lightly on the door.

"Alec, do you think you could do me a favor?"

He could hear the question in her voice, the confusion, and mostly the desperation. But she hadn't needed any of these emotions, he wouldn't hesitate to say yes to her for anything.

"Anything." He replied.

"Alec, do you remember when I told Logan that we were a couple so that he could move on?"

He didn't like where this was heading, "Yes."

"Do you think, that…um…we could try that?"

"Max, come out here so we can talk about this."

Unwillingly she opened the door. Her face was a flurry of emotions, but within a minute her steel mask was locked on tightly.

"Max, I'm not sure if this is what you really want. It's going to hurt you to see him with someone else." He said, ironically he knew exactly what that felt like.

"Alec, this is what I want more than anything. He deserves to be happy, and I can't make him happy."

"Oh, Max, you can too." He quickly pulled her into his arms, as she had started shaking and tears started to fall.

He felt her arms cling desperately to his shoulders, and her entire body shake as it molded into his own. They stayed like this for a few minutes, him holding her and stroking her hair telling her everything would be okay, until she pulled back.

"Alec, please, will you do this for me?" She asked looking up at him with her deep brown eyes.

"Of course Max, I'll do whatever you want. You've saved my ass more times than I can count. This is the least I could do."

"Thank you Alec." She said, and released him and walked towards her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

It was two a.m. and Alec could still hear her sobs from her bedroom. Unable to sleep himself, he decided it was time for him to start his 'boyfriend' duties.

As he reached the door, he turned the knob and to his surprise found it unlocked. But Max had become silent at the sound.

"Max…" he watched as she rolled over so her back was towards him.

"What Alec? Can't you see I was sleeping?" She replied with a harsh tongue, trying to put a mask on.

He walked around the bed and crouched down to eye level with her, "Max, it's okay to cry. And it's okay to need someone. And I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

She nodded her head a little and wiped her tears with her sleeve. She just stared at him for a minute, then he decided to give her space. So he stood up, and made for the door, but before he got there Max spoke.

"Alec, will you stay with me?"

Alec didn't answer. He just walked to the other side of the bed, and crawled underneath the covers. When she shifted her weight and inched towards him, he understood her silent plea and reached out.

* * *

That's how they woke up the next morning. Alec's face was buried in the crook of Max's neck, and he could see her hair spread beautifully over the pillow.

Unbeknown to him, Max had been awake for an hour thinking of what she should do. She wasn't sure if this was the best way to wake up. But she knew if she moved to get out of his arms, he would wake and then they would start fighting. So she decided to stay, safe and warm in his arms.

* * *

That was also how Logan found them an hour later when he walked into her apartment when Max hadn't showed up at Headquarters for the morning meeting.

He'd walked right to the bedroom and found them sleeping, so wrapped up in each other's arms they hadn't even heard him enter. He turned on his heel, attempting to walk back out the door, but stepped on a creaky floorboard and both of them darted off the bed looking for an attacker.

Max and Alec just stared at Logan, they both thought perhaps they were still dreaming, and would wake up warm and comfortable again in the same bed.

Logan was the first one to speak, "Sorry I forgot to knock."

Max just kept staring at him, she didn't know what to say.

When no one responded to him, Logan continued, "We thought maybe something had happen when you didn't show up for the meeting, so I volunteered to come see if you were okay."

Again, both of the X5's just stared at him.

"Okay, well now that I see your fine, I better be going." Logan said this and turned towards the door but was stopped.

"Wait, Logan. I'm sorry." Max said. She could see the pain in his eyes, but knew that it needed to stay there so he would move on. "I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure how to."

Logan didn't answer, he simply stared at Alec, wondering what Alec had that he didn't. Alec took this look as a hint to leave the two alone.

"Alright, well I'm going to take a shower. Max, do you happen to have some of my clothes I asked you to wash last week?"

Max's eyes never left Logan when she answer him, "Yeah, they are in the blue laundry basket in the bathroom."

Alec, unsure of what to do, walked into the bathroom and started the shower. The whole time he was beating himself. _God Alec, what the hell was that? What makes you possibly think she'd be interested in you. Obviously she just wants __Logan__ to be happy, and I just happen to be here to use as her personal fake boyfriend._ Shrugging off these thoughts he stepped into the steaming shower.

As his hands roamed his body , he couldn't help thinking of last night. How when he had held Max their bodies had molded together, as if they were made from the same piece of metal. Then there was the embrace that they had slept in. He'd felt her hands hold his, not allowing him to let go even while he was sleeping.

Before he could react he'd dropped the shampoo bottle and it had hit the floor of the shower with a deafening thud.

"Are you alright in there?" Max called out to him.

Alec, feeling weird talking to Max while he was in the shower replied back, "Yeah, sorry just dropped the shampoo."

* * *

Max watched as Logan stood there, watching him struggle with what to say. Finally he managed to spit something out, "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I am." Max responded.

"Good. That's all that matters. I hope that we can still be friends at least." Logan said, a pleading sound entering his voice.

Max looked up at him and smiled, "Of course Logan, you'll have to do a lot worse than ending up in a hospital to lose me as a friend."

Logan didn't know what to reply, so he said the best thing he could think of, "I better be going. They are bound to wonder if you're okay."

"Okay," she replied softly, "tell them I will be there in a few."

Logan, sensing the goodbye moment had passed, turned and walked out the front door.

* * *

Alec found her sitting at the table, staring out the window with a cup of cold coffee. She hadn't even noticed him when he'd come out of the bathroom, or when he'd made banging noises putting his boots on, or when he'd walked up beside her.

"Your coffee is cold, would you like some more?"

"No, I was done anyways. I'm going to take a shower, you can go to Headquarters if you want." She replied lacking any emotion in her voice.

"I can wait for you if you'd like." He said throwing it out there as an option.

Max looked up at him for the first time, "I'd appreciate that."

Without saying anything else she rose from the table and walked in the bathroom, shutting the door roughly behind her.

* * *

Make my day and push the little purple button:D 


	3. The New 'Crash'

Disclaimer: I do not own them, if I did Dark Angel would still be going and I wouldn't be writing a plot for after FN. And I do not own the rights to the song in this chapter either.

A/N: Alright so I didn't get that many reviews :'( but for those who did (TY450, lilou42, and la physocologue) I thank you very much. N e ways here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The New 'Crash'**

You know that feeling that you get when you walk into a room where people were just talking about you?

That's exactly how Max and Alec felt as they walked into Headquarters, it didn't help that they were holding hands.

Max stopped midstep, and succeeded in tripping herself. Luckily, Alec anticipated this and caught her around the waist before she smacked her head on the concrete.

When she looked up, everyone was still staring at her. "What's up people? Sorry I missed the meeting, I overslept." She said as she walked towards her office. She greeted a few people here and there, but didn't stop long to talk with anyone.

When she reached her door, Mole stood there like a guard dog, not wanting to let her in.

"Max, you're late."

"I'm sorry, who died and put you in charge?" Max said testily.

"Unfortunately not you." Mole said in retort.

"Hey! Mole back off, that's no way to speak to a lady, let alone the leader of us." Alec said stepping in the middle of the two.

"Just because she's your bitch now, doesn't mean I'm going to cave to your orders. Besides, everyone feels like they have to walk on eggshells because Princess over here ruined our big day." Mole said jerking his thumb angrily at Max.

Alec couldn't take anymore; he blurred at Mole and wrapped his hand around Mole's throat, shoving him up the wall. "You don't think Max feels bad about that, trust me she was right along with us in happiness yesterday until Manticore decided to fuck her over yet again. So don't you dare talk to her like that."

Mole, loosing air rapidly eagerly nodded his head in agreement. Then Alec, unwillingly, dropped him down.

"Alec…" Max said softly.

Alec knew he was in trouble, he could hear the tone in her voice saying, 'Hey Alec, you screwed up again, why did you flip out like that.' But it never came.

"Can you come into my office for a minute?" She said instead.

Alec silently followed her into the office, and shut the door behind him. Luckily they had reinforced the entire Headquarters with soundproof walls impenetrable to even Manticore's abilities.

She walked around her desk and sat down gingerly in her chair. It was a moment before she spoke.

"Alec, could you sit down?"

Alec sat down in the ragged chair across from her and waited for her speech to come. It never did.

"Thanks. I needed that." She said simply.

Alec, surprised as Max's genuine thank you, spoke before he had even though. "Max you know I'd do anything for you."

Max looked up in confusion, but was unable to say anything because Alec cut her off, trying to explain.

"I mean now that I'm your 'boyfriend' I've got to start sticking up for you." He added using his fingers for emphasis.

"Yeah."

"Max, I better get going to work. I'll see you later." Alec said as he rose from the chair and made his way to the door.

She stopped him when his hand was on the knob, "Alec, thank you, again for doing this for me. I really owe you."

He never responded, just walked out the door.

* * *

Max worked late that night, she'd been busy all day on the phone with different government officials. It seemed their freedom came at a price. They all had to be registered by Homeland Security so they could become full citizens.

When she finally looked up at the clock it was around 11 and she decided the rest of her work could wait until tomorrow. She grabbed her leather jacket and turned off the lights, heading for home.

* * *

On the way there she couldn't help but hear the noise coming from an abandoned building just down the block. Curious, she decided to check it out.

Her eyes were met with a major surprise. All of Terminal City had to be there, well at least the ones over 18. It appeared as though they had turned the building into a bar, and social area complete with ping-pong, pool, and karaoke.

At that moment Biggs was up there singing. She couldn't believe her ears, he must've had a lot to drink because he sounded terrible. The scene brought a smirk to her face before she saw him in the corner.

Logan was sitting in the corner talking to Asha. They were secluded from everyone else. Almost as if he'd been waiting for her, he looked up and locked eyes with her before continuing his chat with Asha.

Max thought she was going to break down right there, well until Joshua came up behind her and swooped her off her feet.

"Max party with us!" He yelled and was met with fists flying in the air in agreement.

Max, smiled a bit before saying, "Okay Big Fella, I'll stay for a bit, but you have to put me down."

Joshua set her down gently and went to get her a beer from the counter. While he was gone she took the moment to look around to see who all was there.

Biggs was in the middle of the dance floor now, doing what appeared to be some sort of grinding motion behind Gem. Mole, was standing in the corner staring lazily at the crowd smoking his signature cigars. When he met Max's eyes he simply lifted his hand in acknowledgement of her presence.

"Max, they are out of beer. I got you scotch. Come, Alec over here." He said pointing to the bar and dragging her with him.

Max took the glass of scotch and started to drink from it. She decided that if she was supposed to be 'dating' Alec, she might as well not look like she wanted to throw up at the sight of him so she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Alec!"

Alec jumped at the movement, but when he saw it was Max he relaxed and put on a cocky grin.

"Maxie you just can't keep your hands off me can you." He replied with a wink.

This was responded to with a hit in the arm. A lot more gently than normal though Alec noted.

They simply sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company until a slow song came on. Alec decided this was his chance to help her.

"Max, you want to dance?" Alec said loudly over the music.

"Sure."

Without speaking they both rose from the bar and walked towards the middle of the dance floor.

Max expected the dance to be awkward, uncomfortable, and lasting forever. But it didn't. It was the shortest five minutes of her life.

_**The strands in your eyes th**__**e**__** color them wonderful**__**Stop me and steal my breath**__**And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky**__**Never revealing their depth**__****_

_**And tell me that we belong together**__**Dress it up with the trappings of love**__**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips**__**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**__****__****_As they danced Alec's face looked down on her, his green eyes locking with her chocolate brown ones. Feeling more comfortable, she rested her head on Alec's shoulder.

_**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder**__**I'll be loves suicide **__**And I'll be better when I'm older**__**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**__****_

_**And rain falls angry on the tin roof**__**As we lie awake in my bed**__**And you're my survival, you're my living proof**__****__**My love is alive, and not dead**__****__****_Max's body began to relax, it molded perfectly with Alec's hard muscular physique. Her arms around his neck wasn't enough, she positioned herself even closer.

_**And tell me that we belong together**__**Dress it up with the trappings of love.**__**I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips**__**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**__****__**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder**__**Ill be loves suicide**__**And I'll be better when I'm older**__**I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**_

Max's hands began to stray and they found themselves stroking the back of Alec's neck where his barcode was. Alec unconsciously pulled her closer to him and rested his cheek on the top of her head._****__**And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,**__**I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said.**__****__**And I'll be your cryin' shoulder**__**I'll be loves suicide **__**And I'll be better when I'm older**__**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**__****__**The greatest fan of your life**_.

When the song was over, Max and Alec pulled apart unwillingly. Alec was the first to speak. "Max, Logan's watching you."

"I figured as much." She said and stalked off toward the bar.

* * *

Two hours and about 16 scotches later and Max was toasted. She could barely tell guys from girls.

"Max, I think it's about time we get out of here." Alec said standing up, ready if need be to carry her home.

"Aww…but the party is just getting started." Max whined.

"Max, there's only twenty people left, and most are passed out on the tables." He said waving his hand around the room.

Max looked around and noticed that he was right, so she decided to stand up. Which wasn't such a good idea considering she almost fell flat on her ass.

"Woah! Maxie you going to make it home?" He said trying to make her laugh when he caught her.

Max just shrugged and tried to stand again, which resulted again in her falling. "Okay fine, Alec can you carry me?"

Without a smart-ass reply, Alec picked her up and headed towards the door. He could feel Logan's eyes on his back, but what was he supposed to say. _Oh, __Logan__ did you want to carry her home? Oh wait! That's right, you think I'm her boyfriend!_ So Alec just kept walking and eventually arrived outside.

* * *

The night air was cold as Alec walked down the street. Max must have thought so too because as soon as they arrived outside she had wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck and snuggled into his leather jacket.

Somehow he managed to walk the five blocks to Max's apartment and carry her up three levels of stairs.

When he sent her gently down on her bed, she stared up at him licking her lips.

"Mmm…Alec. Do you think you can take my jeans and jacket off? They aren't too comfortable to sleep in." She said in a purr.

Alec hesitantly pulled her jacket off and unbuttoned her jeans making her squirm to get out of them. But when he got them off she didn't lay down to go to sleep. She sat up on the edge of the bed and stared at him.

Alec, feeling majorly uncomfortable stood up and retreated to the door frame.

Max looked at him, her eyes full of desire, "Hey, you. Where do you think you're going?"

Alec, trying to ignore the fact that she was looking at him like she was about to devour him, said. "I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Aw, come on Alec. You know that you want to be with me."

"Max, you aren't thinking like yourself right now, why don't you go to bed. We'll talk in the morning." Alec said turning out of the room unwillingly.

_God, Alec. Why do you have to be such a NICE guy._ He thought to himself._ Here's your chance to get with Max, it's like a one in a million opportunity. Why aren't you taking it?_

Still, he walked through the door and into the bathroom.

Moments later he heard her fragile knock on the door. "Alec, please…" she said, a slight whine in her voice.

"Max, go to bed." Alec replied as he turned the water from hot to cold. Hoping that he could cool himself down at the very least.

"Alec, I want you…"

Alec, giving into his desires, opened the door. He stood there in front of her in a towel wrapped around his waist.

Her eyes started on his face, she looked into the hazel eyes and smiled. She advanced down to his torso. It was tanned and muscular. She could count all six abs on his muscular stomach. The 'v' line on each side was accented just below them. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

Alec, realizing what Max was doing quickly shut the door. Which was responded to with Max banging on the door.

"Alec, please, will you keep me company. Just this night. Please." She pleaded.

Alec stood over the sink, grasping it for support. "No Max, go to bed." To himself he whispered "This isn't happening."

* * *

The faster you review the faster you get it :) the next chapter is already written and waiting to be posted. REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY! 


	4. Movie Night

Disclaimer: I don't own them, trust me…

A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the delay my computer was having some technical difficulties(lucky I didn't lose it!) N e ways thanks to: JG, swfap88, Lilly Witchcraft, Nachtregen, src13, silverdragonfly31, Mezzo Princess, Erkith, MANDI, and ZoiAstrea!!!! You have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews. Even a simple can't wait or like the chapter is amazing. Keep up the reviews!

**Chapter Four: Movie Night**

The next morning Alec was on the couch when he heard her cry for help. He jumped up and darted to her bedroom.

Alec found her laying on the floor in a puddle of her own puke. Then he realized that she had attempted to make it to the bathroom but never had. The look in her eyes was priceless. He could tell that she was about to throw up again.

Instinctively he picked her up and blurred to the bathroom, he got her there just in time before she continued to puke her guts out. Alec didn't say anything, he didn't make any comments, he just sat behind her, holding her hair out of her face while rubbing her back for support.

They stayed that way for some time before Max looked up and finally spoke, "I think I drank too much last night."

With a weak smile she attempted to rise to her feet, but fell back to the floor. "Alec, do you think you could take me into my bedroom?"

"Of course." He said as he gently picked her up, carrying her slowly to her bedroom. He set her gently down on the bed and watched as her eyes became large again.

"Alec, I'm so sorry." She said pointing towards the pile of puke on the floor.

Alec was confused as to why she was sorry, then he saw that his leather coat was underneath the pile. He had to admit, he was a little bit angry. But he knew she hadn't meant to. And he could always clean it. "Max, don't worry about it. It can be cleaned." He said reassuringly to her.

Max just gazed at him in awe. Wondering how she had never seen this kind side to him. Maybe she just hadn't been looking.

"Max, crawl back into bed and let me go get you something." Alec said and motioned her back laying the covers softly over top of her.

As he walked out she noticed him, for the first time she saw him.

_Any girl that ends up with Alec will be lucky. I feel bad now for pulling him away from his ladies field._ Max thought to herself. _Well, kinda._ She thought as she smirked to herself.

She didn't have too much time to think because Alec soon returned with everything. He had brought coffee, water, a bagel, an apple, and even a bowl of soup.

"Alec, you didn't have to make all this."

"I just hope you feel better. I'm going to call Biggs and tell him we won't be at Headquarters today." Alec said making a motion toward his phone.

"Hey Biggs! What's up man?"

"Not much, yourself Alec?" Biggs replied to Alec's normal greeting.

"Oh, you know just the usual. Hey Max and I aren't going to be in today. She's got the worst hang over I've ever seen." Alec said trying to keep it casual.

"Alec, don't do this to yourself again." Biggs replied.

"What you talking about man?"

"Last time she used you to push Logan away, you got hurt. Come on, when you going to realize there are tons of other fish in the sea just waiting for you." Biggs said trying to persuade some sense into Alec.

"Biggs, it's so not like that and you know it." Alec said, not sure who he was trying to convince more, Biggs or himself.

"Look Alec, I just don't want to see you get hurt. You know she doesn't love you, she never will. Man, some people just can't dance to the same beat."

"Whatever Biggs, I'm taking care of a friend, like I'd do for you. Can you just keep this little insight you have to yourself?"

Biggs was silent for a moment, "Of course Alec, but you know where I am when you need me." And with that he hung up the phone.

Max hadn't been trying to listen, but truthfully it was hard. _I wonder what crawled up Bigg's ass and died? He seemed so mad that Alec was doing this for me. Am I doing the wrong thing?_

She decided their conversation was just none of their business. As she lay in bed she thought to herself, _I wonder what Logan is doing right now. I wonder if he misses me, or if he's too wrapped up in Asha to even remember my name. Whatever, you know you had to do this Max._

It was that last thought that she fell into a deep slumber.

When she rolled over and looked at the clock she noticed it was already seven at night. She'd slept all day, but now she felt better.

She sat up and stretched her arms over her head. That's when she noticed the note by her alarm clock.

_**Dear Max: Sorry I had to go out for a bit, Biggs needed some help with a supply run. I should be back by 7:30. If you need something call my cell, otherwise, make sure you take a shower and get something to eat. Hope you feel better.—Alec**_

After Max had read Alec's note she had bristled at first, but then realized he only had her best interests at heart. So, although she didn't really like being told what to do, she undressed herself and wrapped up in a pink towel and made for the bathroom to enjoy a nice hot relaxing shower.

She stood under the shower head, contemplating the last few days. So much had happen. Logan had almost died. Transgenics were free. Max and Logan were over, for good. Max and Alec were a 'couple'. Max had gotten trashed and asked Alec to sleep with her. Max had her first hang over.

She was starting to feel like everything was just going completely wrong, until she remembered how gently Alec had tucked her in that morning. _Well it can't all be bad when you have someone treating you so nicely. But don't get used to it, he was probably just because I didn't feel good, tomorrow he'll be back doing the next pain in the ass thing._

As she was standing under the spray of hot water she heard the front door open and close. She panicked at the thought of him being there when she stepped out the bathroom door because she'd forgotten her robe in her bedroom.

Alec had just walked in. He could hear the shower running and smiled to himself. He hadn't expected her to take his advice, but he was glad she had.

Tired from getting chased for the past hour while with Biggs trying to 'score' some booze, he fell ungracefully onto the couch and turned on the TV. He unconsciously flipped through the channels until he arrived back at the beginning. Seeing as there was nothing on, he ran his fingers through his hair and stood from the couch.

Next thing he knew he saw Max open the door to the bathroom and blur into her room, shutting the door quickly behind her.

_Well that's something I don't see every day. What's her problem?_ Alec thought to himself.

Five minutes later when Max walked out of her bedroom in her sweats she saw Alec had changed into his pajamas already.

"Hey you." She said softly.

He turned around from the oven and flashed a smile at her before turning back around, "I see someone is feeling better."

"Yeah, loads actually. I don't remember the last time I've slept that long." Max said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Well, I didn't know it was possible to get a hangover, but you proved me wrong. Must have been hell too, you looked like you were dead this morning. No offense." He added so she didn't get mad.

"Yeah…" She said as she stared dreamily into space.

They stayed where they were for ten minutes. Neither one of them said anything until Max broke the silence.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't acting like…" but Alec cut her off.

"Max, it's all good. Don't worry about it." Alec said making a wave with his hand.

"Thanks Alec, for taking care of me and for not taking advantage of me." She added hoping he heard her sincerity.

"Anytime Maxie."

After Alec had finished making supper the awkwardly sat down and enjoyed their first meal together.

"Max, what do you want to drink?" Alec said nonchalantly while gazing into the refrigerator.

"Um…I'll take water, anything but alcohol and I'm good."

Alec looked over his shoulder and smirked at her while grabbing a bottle of water and a beer for himself. Heck, if she was going to say no then he was going to say yes.

As Max watched him walk to the table she cringed outwardly, the beer was just a sad reminder of her actions last night.

"So, Alec what'd you do today? Or am I to assume that you sat around here and milked the fact that I was sick?"

Alec thought back to his day. _Well, let's see I cleaned up your puke, twice. I picked up and cleaned the whole apartment. Washed your clothes. Did the dishes. Oh yeah, and I made you supper._ "Not much really, just hung around here."

Max just stared at him, she could tell he was lying. But on the other hand she didn't want to know what he'd done, not that it was any of her business anyways.

"Max, there's a pretty big birthday bash at the 'bar' if you'd like we could probably still hit it up." He said checking his watch.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay and watch some TV, you can go if you want though." She replied, although what she wanted was him to stay and keep her company.

"Sounds good." He said and started to clear the dishes from the table. "What are you going to watch?"

Max, taken back by his question replied without thinking, "I don't know, never thought about it."

"Well, I'm sure you have to have at least one good movie around here." He said as he stacked the dishes in the sink and walked over to the TV to see what movies she had.

Max was silent while Alec mumbled the names of some movies aloud to himself.

"Wait, can I watch that one?" Max said in a small voice. Just after he'd spoken Wedding Crashers.

"Can **you** watch that one? I don't know, I was planning on watching it with you but if you don't want company that's fine too." He said putting the DVD in.

"Alec, that's not what I meant! I thought you were going to that birthday party." She said, her heart starting to race at the thought of being alone with Alec.

_Max, what the hell you've been alone with Alec before. _ Max thought to herself, but another voice in her head responded, _Yeah, but that was before you noticed how cute his butt looks in those flannel pajama pants._ Max's eyes grew large at her thought that she'd been unable to control.

"Nah, I'm sorta tired. A whole day of nothing has just completely worn me out." He said as he forced a yawn and stretched his hands over his head. When he saw the look on Max's face he frowned but refrained from asking what was wrong.

"Right…" Max replied rolling her eyes at Alec's definition of a long day.

As they watched the movie they laughed and talked. Max had never realized how much fun Alec could be just to hang out with. They barely saw any of the movie and suddenly realized the main menu had been playing for ten minutes. So Alec decided it was his turn to put a movie in.

"Alright, so you are so going to laugh at me, but it's a good movie. Don't even question it." Alec said as he pointed a stern finger at her while laughing.

As the movie began to play, Max could tell that it was a romance. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable watching it with Alec.

"Alec…"

"Yeah, what's up?" He spoke to her, but his eyes remained on the TV.

"I'm going to make some popcorn, do you want any?"

Alec looked over at her and stood up, "One bowl of popcorn coming right up." He said before he walked to the kitchen.

"Alec, I didn't mean you had to get me it," Max said as she walked into the kitchen trying to do it herself.

"No, that's okay. You've been sick, sit down, relax, and enjoy the movie." He said motioning toward the screen.

Max, frustrated because she knew he would never give in walked back to the couch and plopped down onto it. Then she realized what movie it was. _Of course. The Notebook. God, this soft side of Alec just keeps getting deeper and deeper. When's it going to stop?_

When Alec finished making the popcorn he came back over and sprawled out on his side of the couch, handing her the entire bowl of popcorn.

"What am I supposed to do with this? No way am I going to be able to eat it all. We just ate supper."

"Maxie, Maxie, I think you are highly underestimating yourself." He said with a smirk before turning back to the movie.

Max smiled a little before replying, "Don't call me Maxie!" But her voice gave her away, with its lack of cruelty.

After the movie was done, they sat there in awkward silence.

"Alec, I think I'm going to go to bed." Max said as she finally spoke.

He didn't respond. Then she looked over and found him sleeping with his head on the pillow and rolled up into the fetal position.

Max, not wanting to wake him, slowly stood from the couch and took her blanket off herself. She grabbed his feet and pulled them towards her end of the couch and threw the blanket over him, tucking it around him.

As Max was tucking him in she noticed things she'd never seen before. The way when he was sleeping his face was wrinkle free, without a care in the world. The subtle way that his chest rose slowly, rhythmically as he breathed. The roughness of his palm, with all the calluses on the inside. How the wispy hairs along his hairline accented his chiseled face that was perfect, even with the stubble from not shaving that morning.

But the one thing Max didn't notice was when she had tucked the blanket around him, he'd woken up. He didn't open his eyes, he didn't need to. He knew she was there, probably thinking of the million ways she could kick his ass right now.

Then Max stifled a yawn and walked sleepily towards her bedroom.

Make my day, Review!


	5. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I wouldn't be sitting at a computer for hours typing this if I did.

A/N: Thanks to all the people that reviewed last chapter: ZoiAstrea, Erkith, moonjat54, src13, mandi, MythStar Black Dragon, Nachtregen, 452max, and Anna.

**Chapter Five: Valentine's Day**

Headquarters was swarming with people when Max had walked in. She'd woken up to an empty apartment filled with the aroma of coffee. Then she'd seen the coffee sitting next to her bedside.

_**Max: Sorry I left before you got up, have lots of things to do today. See you later—Alec**_

When Max reached out to grab the cup of coffee she looked at the clock. It read 6:58 2/14. Then she rolled over and sighed, of course, today was Valentine's Day.

Slowly she stood from the bed, taking in the beautiful sunrise. She'd never noticed what a great view she had. The Space Needle was outlined by the pink and orange sky. The sun had just started to tip over the edge and could barely be seen.

She fingered the cup and took a taste of the coffee and was instantly warmed. Realizing that she too should be getting to work, she set the cup down and hastened to the bathroom to take a shower.

Max sat on the bed as she laced up her boots and looked at the clock. 7:17. Not bad for a shower, breakfast, and dressed.

She stood, walked to the door grabbing her apartment keys before pulling the door shut behind her.

As she walked she thought.

_What am I going to do? If it isn't hard enough not to be with Logan now, it had to be Valentine's Day on top of things? Ugh…this is so frustrating._

Alec was already at Headquarters and was sitting in his office thinking.

He'd decided it was best for him to leave before she got up. As if it wasn't hard enough pretending to be her 'boyfriend', he also had to work with her all day. But he'd already ordered a surprise for her. Hopefully this wouldn't be the worst day. Well that's what he thought until Logan walked in the door.

"Alec, where's Max?" Logan said in a hurried voice.

Alec just looked at the older man for a few seconds before responding, "I don't know Logan, she's probably still sleeping."

"Look, I know what you're up to. You don't have to pretend to be her 'boyfriend' anymore. I know she's just doing this again to push me away, and I'm not going anywhere." Logan snarled at Alec.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself Logan, she told you it's over. Let go." Alec said as he pushed back from the desk and stood up. "Now get out of my office."

Logan glared at Alec for a minute before retreating out of the office.

Just then Alec's cell phone rang. Staring out the door for a second longer he fished his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Talk to me."

"Hey you…thanks for the cup of coffee." Max said.

Alec's mouth gaped open for a minute before catching his breath, "Anytime. Hey I was just about to call you."

Max's face flushed, "Why was that?"

Alec took a deep breath before telling her. "Well, Logan was just in here and he knows what we're doing. Just thought I'd give you the heads up." Alec finished, defeat in his voice.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that you said it was over."

She paused before she said anything. "Thanks Alec, now I have a question. How good of friend are you?" She said with a sly smile.

"What do you want?" he said, rolling his eyes and smiling at the same time.

"His feelings aren't going to away unless we kick this up a notch. Would you do that for me?" She said, with a pleading voice.

Alec didn't even hesitate, "Of course, anything for you."

"Thanks Alec." She said before she clicked off the phone.

What Max didn't know was that he had already kicked it up without her asking him to.

When Max arrived at Headquarters she was prodded and poked for information and didn't make it to her office until two hours later.

Logan was standing outside the door waiting for her.

Max tried to detour, but he'd already saw her.

"Max, hey Max! Can we talk for a minute?" Logan yelled out.

Max's previous smile had faltered, and Logan had noticed. Max walked slowly towards her office, but she didn't know what she was going to do. That's when Alec showed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey beautiful." Alec whispered into her ear.

"Alec! You scared me!" She said trying to suppress a smile.

By that time they'd reached her office door and Logan stood waiting with glaring eyes.

"Look Max, I know what you're trying to do. But don't worry, we'll get over this virus. Just give me some time to find the cure."

Max's eyes were sad, but she opened the door to her office and replied, "Look Logan, I'm sorry. We're over."

Then she turned around and just stared into her office. Covering the entire top of her desk were red roses.

When she turned back Alec was grinning and Logan's jaw had dropped.

"Happy Valentine's Day Maxie, I love you…" Alec said before pulling her into his arms and tangling his hands in her hair pulling her closer into the embrace.

Logan just stared for a couple of seconds before the realization hit him. He'd actually been replaced by that cocky-piece-of-shit transgenic. A look of defeat etched on his face, he turned around and walked away.

After Logan had walked away Alec reluctantly released her.

"Alec…" She stared at him dumbfounded.

"I figured you could use some help with distancing Logan, just because you're the leader doesn't mean you have to do everything."

"But Alec, I just talked to you two hours ago. How'd you…?" She left it hanging.

"Well I didn't plan it to go like that, I picked the flowers up this morning before I came here. It was completely coincidence that Logan was here when you got here. Although I think my job here is done. He seemed to realize it." When Alec went to walk out the door Max stopped him.

"Wait." She walked towards the door and shut it before he could walk out on her.

"Alec, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." Max said gazing up into his eyes.

Alec just continued to stare back, "You're welcome."

They both just stood there like that for a minute, staring into each other's eyes. Bearing their soul to the other until they heard a loud rap on the door. They both jumped apart and looked away.

"Who is it?" Max yelled.

"Mole."

"Come on in." She said, patting herself down as if she needed to straighten something.

Mole opened the door and strode in, "Woah, didn't mean to interrupt a little love session but you have a meeting." He said pointing at Max.

Max looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, technically both of you do. The news crew set up outside for the interview that's going to be shown nationally. You might want to clean up a bit." He added winking before he walked out the door.

Max just stared around the room, avoiding looking at Alec.

Alec was the first to speak, "Sorry, I forgot that I'd schedule this. We probably should get going." He said motioning towards the door.

She merely nodded and followed him to the door. He held it open and waited for her to walk through, and pulled it shut behind him

Max walked next to Alec on the way back to their apartment. Neither of them said anything, they hadn't all day, that is until Max finally broke the silence.

"Thanks again, for the roses."

Alec, so consumed in his thoughts almost tripped when she spoke to him. He hadn't been expecting it.

"No problem, figured if you were going to have a 'boyfriend' on Valentine's Day then he might as well get you something." Alec said returning his usual smirk to his face.

"Yeah…" Max said as she drifted into silence again.

When they finally reached the apartment they trudged up the three flights of stairs where Max opened the door and walked in, Alec following closely in tail.

Max hadn't even made it past the kitchen counter when she'd kicked her boots off and thrown her jacket over the chair at the table.

Alec could sense that there was something wrong, but didn't want to pressure her into talking. The last thing he wanted to do was push her away.

"Max…"

"Mhmm?"

"Is there anything you need to talk about?"

Max's face became a flurry of emotions for a second then her Manticore stone mask slid into place.

"No, I'm good." She said as she continued to eat the chocolate frosting from the container.

"Alright," Alec said clapping his hands together, "then I'm going to enjoy a long hot shower if you don't mind." He said waggling his eyebrows at her.

She simply rolled her eyes and turned the TV on as he went in search of pajamas to put on when he was done showering.

Logan sat silently at his computer. The keyboard occasionally clicked and one could hear the whir of the computer hard at work.

Logan's face was grim and white. He couldn't bear to take his eyes away from the computer. He'd been there for hours watching the surveillance tape over and over again.

Logan watched as Alec walked up and embraced her, tangling his hands in her hair. True Passion. And Logan hated it. After watching it for what must have been the 123rd time he decided he needed to get up.

He stood up and swayed as he finished off the bottle of wine he'd been drinking. Then decided he needed to get some fresh air.

But before he made it to the door he heard a knock. Rolling his eyes he made his way to the front door only to find Asha standing in the pouring rain.

"Hey, Logan. Somebody caught drift I was with S1W and has tabs my apartment. Think I can stay here for a few days?" She said as she brushed past him trying to shake off the rain.

Logan shut the door and replied, "Of course. Let me get you some dry clothes."

"Thanks Logan. I really owe you." Asha said giving him a radiant smile.

Logan simply nodded and went in search of dry clothes.

That was when Asha noticed something was wrong; he'd been way too quiet. She sauntered over to his laptop and lifted the screen to take a peek. 

She gasped at the image that filled the screen, Alec held Max passionately in his arms with a background of roses on Max's desk. She instantly closed the computer, and followed the direction Logan had gone in search of clothes.

"Logan…" she spoke softly.

Logan walked out of a room, and walked towards her, his arms outstretched with a pile of clean clothes.

Asha, without thinking wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed Logan passionately. Logan responded by dropping the clothes and pulling her closer against his body. Logan deepened the kiss when his tongue split Asha's lips, granting himself entry into her mouth

Asha responded by pushing Logan against the wall and forcing herself even closer to Logan. When Logan felt the wall on his back he reluctantly released Asha's mouth and reached down picking her up and carrying her into his bedroom.


	6. What Are Friends For?

Disclaimer: Don't Own them…

AN: Thanks to Reformed Angel, ZoiAstrea, 452 Max, MythStar Black Dragon, Nefhiliel, Lily Witchraft, BLISSFULLY-JADED73, and src13 for your reviews! But I still want more :) lol hope you like it!

**Chapter Six: What Are Friends For?**

After his hot shower, Alec had gone in search of Logan. He felt like he needed to talk to him. Not finding him at Crash he headed for Joshua's house.

As he reached the door he opened the screen and knocked.

He continued to knock for 10 minutes before he gave up and turned the handle, finding it unlocked. He cautiously walked through the door and looked around.

First he went to the living room, which served as Logan's computer room, and found he was not there. Surprised, Alec decided to call out his name.

"Logan…Hey buddy, are you there?"

Shaking his head at the lack of response he walked back to the front door thinking that no one was home. Just short of the door he heard a noise down the hall way. So soft, he thought at first he hadn't heard it.

Deciding to check it out he walked down the hallway. Reaching the source of the sound he opened the door and was appalled at the sight.

Asha sat astride Logan and appeared to be almost ready to climax, but before Alec could say anything Logan flipped Asha over and now he was on top, thrusting forcefully into Asha.

Sickened by the sight, Alec turned and left.

After leaving Logan's house Alec had wandered around for hours, considering all possible options. He could tell Max, or he could not tell her. It was as simple as that.

_If I tell her, she's going to be devastated and heartbroken. Well, more so than she already is, but if I don't tell her…Well she'll kill me. I will lose all her trust that I've built up. Plus, what are friends for if they can't tell you everything._

Deciding, against his better judgment, he headed back to the apartment in search of Max.

When Alec walked in he couldn't believe his eyes. Max was staring at the TV watching a cartoon laughing her ass off. But as soon as she heard him walk into the living room she quickly switched the TV off.

She turned around lazily and draped her arm over the couch, "Where have you been?"

Alec looked around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with her, "Around."

Max, sensing he wasn't being completely honest with her stood from the couch. "Okay, fine, don't tell me."

She stalked off haughtily towards her room but was stopped when Alec blurred in front of her.

"Max, I need to tell you something…" Alec started.

Max rolled her eyes in fake annoyance before smiling at him, "What's up Alec, what'd you do?"

"It's not me." He said looking down at the floor.

Max saw the pain in his eyes before he looked down, and gently raised his chin, "Alec, what's wrong?"

"Max, I don't know how to tell you this." Alec paused before finishing his statement, "Max, I went over to Logan's tonight. I felt like I needed to apologize for treating him like shit. But—when I got there he had company."

Max starred into his eyes, "Alec, what's so wrong with Logan having friends over?"

Alec looked over her shoulder before coming back and looking her straight in the eye, "Max—Asha was there, I saw them together."

Max's face turned white and she dropped her hand from his face.

She turned around and fell into the couch, staring at the TV in pure shock.

Then she snapped. "Alec! You had no right to go over there! What were you thinking?"

Alec had expected every reaction but this. _How can she be mad at me? I didn't do anything._

"Max…what are you talking about?"

"Alec, just stay away. I need to be alone." She yelled before slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Alec had sat outside the door for what seemed like hours, pleading with her to let him in and let him be there for her. Eventually, the sobbing had stopped. Then he had become worried and picked the lock to check on her. All he had found was an open window with the curtains billowing in. She'd left, and he knew exactly where she had gone.

Max had been atop the Space Needle for an hour now. The wind was starting to chill her skin, but she sat numbly and stared across the city. Although it was late, there were many lights on. The city from up here was peaceful, everyone was doing exactly as they should be. You couldn't see any possible crime, just the glow of the houses symbolizing happy families.

She stiffened slowly as she heard the bike pull up at the bottom of the space needle. Alec. Of course he'd come, he always came.

"Max…" Alec started hesitantly. When she didn't say anything he continued, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to find out from someone else."

Max turned around to face him, standing up she said nothing. She walked swiftly towards him and stopped uncomfortably close. Reaching out she wrapped her arms around his mid-section and squeezed.

Taking this as a sign Alec pulled Max into his embrace. She clung to him and cried her heart out, pouring her soul out to him.

"What does she have that I don't?" Max finally asked meekly.

Alec visibly taken back by the question, "Max, nothing. No one can compare to you."

At this Max shifted back to look into Alec's eyes. She could see the sincerity in them, and half-smiled, "Thanks, Alec. How do you always know the right thing to say?"

Sensing the emotional moment was passing, he decided to return to his cocky self, "Well, I am always ready." He said waggling his eyebrows at her.

She shook her head laughing, "I just didn't expect something so deep from you."

Alec mocked heartbreak and placed his hand over his heart, "Aww…Maxie, you don't think I have a personality too?"

Max smirked while reaching out and smacking him upside the head. A little too gently for someone that was 'upset'. But Alec shrugged off the feeling of longing and cradled his head.

"Ouch, jeez that hurt Max."

"Aww you poor baby," Max replied, but the laughter in her eyes faded as she looked at him.

As if by an unspoken bond they walked in unison towards the edge and sat down side by side. Alec understood that while she needed companionship, she didn't need to talk. So, he obliged to her needs and sat there. Well, he sat there until she started crying, then he gathered her in his arms and held her tight to him.


	7. Was It Real?

A/N: Alright so I'm not getting the amount of reviews that I'd like, but I appreciate all the ones I've been getting. Thanks to those who reviewed to last chapter 452max, MythStar Black Dragon, ZoiAstrea, brie07, MANDI, MAfan, src13 and ACE. thanks!!

A/N 2: Also, I don't have the next chapter written so the more reviews I get the faster the chapter will be uploaded 

**Chapter Seven: Was it Real?**

The next morning Max woke to find herself in her own bed, but she had no idea how she'd gotten there.

When she rose from the bed she noticed her jacket had been thrown haphazardly across the chair and her boots were at the edge of her bed. _Alec, of course. I must have fallen asleep on him and he brought me home._

When she walked out into the kitchen she saw what appeared to be Alec trying to make waffles with an old fashion waffle maker.

Without thinking she walked through the kitchen and tapped him on the shoulder.

Alec was jarred out of his thoughts and jumped at the small tap.

"Good morning beautiful," Alec said while winking profusely at her.

Max just smiled, "Good morning yourself, what are you doing?" She said motioning towards the machine.

"I was attempting to make you some delicious chocolate chip waffles if I could ever get the batter right." Alec said hanging his head shamefully at not completing his task.

Max smiled at him before pouring the batter into the waffle iron. "There, now they will be delicious."

Alec frowned, "But the batter is wrong. I forgot an ingredient."

"Then they will be delicious chocolate chip waffles by Alec. Doesn't matter how they taste, they'll be delicious because you made them for me." She said walking over to the cupboards to pull out the plates and silverware.

Alec stood there, shocked at Max's apparent happiness and was jarred out of his thoughts by the waffle iron clicking. Shaking his head he walked over and took the waffle out and proceeded to add batter for his own waffle.

He placed the chocolate chip waffle on the plate and went in search of butter. Max had this covered though, before he could find it he could hear her chewing viciously.

"Max, don't you need butter—" Alec said while turning around.

Max smiled with a mouthful of food, "Got it. Alec these are delicious!"

Alec laughed and turned around grabbing his own waffle out. He sat across from Max and buttered his waffle, then he cautiously took a first bite. _Wow! Not bad actually. Maybe she was telling the truth._

Max finished her waffle right about the same time as he did, "Alec, I meant what I said they are delicious. Thanks for making me breakfast."

Alec simply smiled and grabbed her plate, walking towards the sink to wash them.

"Alec, can I ask you a question?"

Alec turned half-around from the sink, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Look don't take this the wrong way, but why are you being so nice to me?"

When silence was the only thing that answered her, Max grabbed his arm and turned him around. She stared at him questionably.

"Look Max—you've saved my ass so many times and I never appreciated it. I do now, and I'm just glad that we can be friends."

"Yeah, me too." She said smiling and dropping her arm to her side.

After they had both showered separately and had fought over which bike to take to work, they were now on their way to Headquarters on Alec's bike.

When they arrived and Max swung her leg over to get off, she saw him in her office window. At the sight of him she faltered.

"Alec…" Max said in a small voice.

Alec was unaware of what was going on as he was removing his sunglasses, but then he looked at Max and saw her face. "Max, what's wrong." He asked before following her sight to her office window. _Of course. That bastard just couldn't leave her alone. Logan. What are you doing here man?_

Max never answered she just stood, planted to the spot. So Alec took the liberty, "Max, what do you want me to do. I'll do it and you know it."

Max's face lifted to look into Alec's eyes. Alec knew he was in deep waters here, standing this close to Max when she was mad was downright dangerous. But he took his chances anyways.

Max thought before she answered, "Act like nothing's wrong. We're happy. He's not in the picture anymore and its time he realizes it."

Alec, surprised by her response, simply shook his head and grabbed her hand pulling her off the seat of the bike. Putting a smile on he added, "Alright then beautiful. We have work to do."

Max couldn't help but smile as they walked into Headquarters hand-in-hand. Her smile didn't falter this time when she saw Logan standing at her office door.

Logan had seen them outside, and from Max's reaction she had seen him as well. Then he'd watched them walk through Headquarters hand-in-hand. They looked stunningly perfect together, when Alec frowned, Max smiled at him. They looked comfortable around each other.

When they finally reached Max's office Logan had spoke up.

"Hey you…" Logan started off.

Max's smile turned to a frown before she spoke, "What are you doing here Logan? I thought I made it clear. I'm with Alec now."

"Max, can I talk to you alone?" Logan added.

"Look Logan, if you have something to say, you can say it in front of Alec."

Logan's face twitched in anger, "Fine. Max how can you love him." He said jerking his thumb at Alec. "He's a screw-up, you said it yourself. What did I do so wrong?"

"Logan…just leave." Max said and looked at the man that was humbled in front of her. But she still held strongly onto Alec's hand.

"You know what Max, I hope you are happy." Logan said as he brushed past her.

Alec let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Max are you okay."

Max's unfocused eyes snapped to attention, "What? Yeah I'm fine. Can you come in for a few before you go do your work?"

Alec smiled at her, "Of course."

Alec sat at his desk that afternoon, trying desperately to concentrate on all the paperwork he needed to fill out. But she kept consuming his thoughts. He could feel her hand in his, her voice from that morning, her smell of vanilla, and he couldn't shake them.

Frustrated he shoved back from the desk and paced around the room. _God, she'd never get it would she. I'd do anything for her, but she'll always still love Logan._ He raked his hands through his hair and sat back down. Forcing himself to concentrate.

Max had realized that she needed to talk to Logan the minute she had told him to leave. After Alec had left her office she'd decided to go in search of Logan. He wasn't home yet, so she waited.

The door creaked as it opened and the blonde-haired man looked disheveled, but at the sight of her his face lit up.

"Max…what are you doing here?"

"Look, Logan I didn't want to leave things how they were. But I just wanted you to know I'm not mad."

Logan looked at her with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Logan, please don't make me say it." Max said with a tight expression. But Logan simply stared at her.

"You slept with Asha." Max said. It took a few minutes to register in Logan's mind what Max had said.

"Max?" Logan finally said hesitantly.

"Logan I'm not mad. I understand how you feel." Max was interrupted with the shrill ring of her cell phone. "Hold on, I have to take this." So Max walked out to the front porch and opened the phone.

"Go for Max."

"Hey you, where'd you go?" Alec's voiced filled the phone, and Max's faced relaxed.

"I had something I needed to take care of. Why, were you looking for me?" she added mischievously.

"Well, I thought you might like to grab lunch, but since your busy I might as well ask for a rain check."

"How about dinner tonight?" Max said smiling.

Alec was taken back by Max's invitation, "Yeah, that sounds great. Where you want to go?"

"Surprise me."

When Max walked back into Logan's house she could tell something was wrong. He was staring at her.

"Max…I love you. We can work through this, I promise." Logan spoke softly, reaching out to caress her hand but she pulled it back.

"Logan, I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry."

And with those final words she was gone.

Logan sat down at his computer desk and stared at the wall blankly. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing, but he knew one thing. That he couldn't live without her, and if she was happy with Alec then there was no purpose for him.

With his gloves on his hand, he slowly withdrew the hairbrush from the interior pocket of his jacket and set it on the desk.

He slowly removed his gloves and placed his head in his hands. He started crying, but he knew he had to do this. So he reached out and placed both of his hands on the brush.


	8. One Second

_AN: Hey! Sorry for the long time between updates. I play softball and I'm never home anymore. Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter. I've been struggling with it all night, but I'm deciding to post it anyways. Thanks to my reviewers: 452Max, ConstantReader77, hooked, LilyWitchraft, src13, MythStar Black Dragon, Nachtregen, miss-sci-fi, Buffy492, mandi, angelbabyx, and jadedcutie494. You guys are what really kept me going on this chapter. Like I said before the more reviews, the faster I write (although this one was slow, I kept getting frustrated with this chapter because I wanted it perfect. It still isn't, but hopefully you'll like it) anyways! REVIEW! :) _

_Ariana_

**Chapter Eight: One Second**

Max never noticed on her way out of Logan's the small note that had sat at the edge of the desk that had been intended for her. After going to Logan's apartment Max decided against going back to work.

Instead she took a bike ride, and time flew by her and before long she realized it was late. The sun was already starting to set, and she'd long forgotten her dinner plans with Alec.

Alec waited patiently at their apartment. He had Max's clothes picked out and stacked neatly in the bathroom ready for her to take a shower and get ready.

That's when she walked in the door. All plans went out the window with the look on her face.

Alec stood up quickly from the couch and walked towards her, "Max, are you okay?"

Max's eyes snapped forward and she realized she was home. "Oh! Shit!" Max yelled before running into the bathroom.

Alec pursued and stood outside the door until he heard the shower running and Max yelling through the door to him. "Alec, I'm so sorry. I forgot all about supper. I'll be out in 5 minutes I promise! Oh, by the way. Thanks for picking my clothes out."

A smile tugged at the corners of Alec's mouth, but he was still concerned about her well-being.

Max stepped out of the shower and paused for a moment when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Unconsciously she licked her lips and tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear.

Taking a deep breath she placed her hand on the door knob. _Max, is this really what you want?_ She thought to herself. Then she turned the door knob and went in search of her clothes.

When Max walked out of the bedroom fully dressed and ready to go, Alec thought he'd died and seen an angel.

Max's black halter dress accentuated every feminine curve of her body. Her face was plain, save for a quick brush for some blush across her cheeks. Her hair was swept up in a messy bun with lose strands of hair hanging teasingly along her face.

Max, however, was too busy digging in her purse to notice Alec's intense stare.

"Found it!" Max exclaimed in victory as she pulled her hand from the tiny purse and held up a simple tube of chapstick. She removed the lid and began applying it, when she suddenly looked up and paused. "What?"

Alec shook his head, and slapped his signature smirk onto his face. "Aw, now Maxie can't I just bask in this small moment in time that you look like a girl?" Alec replied sarcastically.

This was answered to a smack upside the head and a following remark, "Yeah, you can since you're paying for it."

Alec smirked, "So I'm paying for you. Does that mean I get whatever I want for the night?" he added with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Max just shrugged her shoulders and draped a shawl over her shoulders. "Honey, you wish. You could never afford me." She said before walking out the door Alec was now holding open for her.

Alec simply chuckled and followed her calling out, "Oh really?" he said closing the door behind her.

"Max, I think you've had too much to drink." Alec said pulling the glass of wine out of her hands from across the table.

Max protested noiselessly and made desperate grasps for her glass of wine. In a pouty voice she added, "Alec, please."

Alec's eyes twinkled as he put the wine glass just out of her grasp and watched as she attempted to grab it. "Maxie, you know that you won't be able to reach it. Now, let's forget the wine and why don't you tell me what's really on your mind."

Max's eyes became clouded and she looked down at the table where Alec's hand lay over top of hers.

"Do you ever feel like you made the right decision, but for all the wrong reasons?"

Alec, unsure of where this was going, responded simply, "Yeah, I guess."

Max's eyes glanced up to Alec's and they met for a brief second before they hurriedly looked down towards the table.

Alec was confused. He wasn't sure what she was talking about. "Max, is there something I should know? Did you do something?" Alec thought she was referring to a command at TC.

Max's hand withdrew from the table, and she put it quietly in her lap before looking up. "Nothing Alec, I was just curious." And after finishing her face was occupied by the devilish grin that had been there a minute ago.

Max lunged toward the table and succeeded in acquiring the glass of wine. "Thanks!" Max said before she finished the glass.

Alec grinned and shook his head, all thoughts of their previous conversations lost instantly.

To the average onlooker they looked like a perfectly happy couple. They were strolling down the cobblestone street and were talking excitedly and grinning rather stupidly at each other.

Alec's hand was wrapped around Max's waist in an attempt to half pull and half carry her back to the apartment.

Max's arm was around his midsection and she was laughing into him, twirling her loose strands of hair. Her eyes were glazed over with realization, but Alec was too blind to see it.

Alec had never really stopped and realized how petit Max really was. Her waist was tiny, and Alec could easily have wrapped his whole arm around it. Her forehead, had she leaned forward mere centimeters, would just rest into the groove of his shoulder. But what had really made him realize this was when they made it to the stairs of their apartment building. Her normally muscular legs gave out from beneath her and she'd collapsed in a heap at the very bottom step. With pleading eyes she'd looked up to him and stared.

Alec sighed softly and said what she wanted to hear, "Would you like me to carry you?"

Max's puppy dog eyes suddenly changed and became brown depths of laughter. Her face had become beat red, but somehow she managed to respond. "Yeah…" Max said breathily.

Alec reached down and shivered as her hands wrapped around his neck. When she'd placed her hands there, she'd unconsciously stroked his barcode, it had sent shivers up and down his spine. He picked her up gingerly and walked up the remaining steps.

Max thought this was the end of the ride for her, but to her delight Alec didn't put her down. He had somehow managed to extract his keys from his pocket on the trek up the stairs and he swiftly opened the door and carried her inside.

Kicking the door shut with his foot he threw his keys on the counter. Without hesitating he took her to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed.

Max wiggled and sat up on her own and simply stared at Alec. But Alec was too busy digging through drawers to find her some clothes to wear to bed.

"Thanks for the rain check Alec. I had a lot of fun."

"No problem Maxie, I'm glad you had fun. You need to get out more." Alec said tossing her clothes at her, "Put these on, is there anything else you need before I go to bed?"

Max shook her head and turned around lifting her hair up. Alec took this as a sign that she needed him to untie her dress.

The knot was tight, and it took some careful work with his fingers to un-knot it. As he worked his fingers brushed gently across her skin. He felt it every time and vowed that it would not happen again. But, it kept happening.

When he finally got it undone he backed up to the doorframe. "Goodnight, sweet dreams." Alec said before walking out the door.

Max had been tossing and turning for an hour now. She couldn't sleep. Damn shark DNA. Well, that and the fact that Alec had been watching the TV in the living room.

Max decided to go against her better judgment and go see what he was doing.

As she set her feet down on the floor, she stood with remarkable balance considering her night. She padded softly across the floor and into the living room. She could see Alec laying on the couch sleeping. The TV volume was turned way down and was tuned into some old comedy.

As she looked at his face she noticed in the dim lighting how peaceful he looked. She sat down on the floor in front of the couch, but didn't face the TV.

His normally rough features were soft and gentle. His nose flared ever so slightly as he breathed in and out. Her eyes traveled from his face down to his torso. The grey t-shirt that he was wearing did nothing to hide his muscular chest. It pulled and twisted in all the right places. Then she noticed his hand rested gently in front of his stomach. Even in his sleep he had a firm grasp on the TV remote. Unconsciously she reached out and placed her hand over his.

She didn't notice his eyes snap open right away. He sat quietly and watched her stare at his hands. He watched as her mouth curved up into a smile before quickly disappearing and she withdrew her hand. The hand she'd held felt cold. It felt like someone had sliced off his skin and stuck the nerves in the freezer.

That's when she noticed he was awake. Her face stared back at his with a shocked expression on her face. "Alec! I didn't know you were awake."

As she said this she got to her feet and attempted to walk back towards her bedroom, but Alec grabbed her hand before she could go anywhere and pulled her down on the couch next to him.

By now he'd pulled himself into an upright position and they now sat facing each other on the couch.

They sat there staring into each other's eyes until Max did something completely crazy. She leaned in and stopped a short distance in front of Alec's lips. Alec, catching the drift, hesitantly filled the gap and their lips met in a tingling sensation.

Alec felt his whole body turn warm, and then freeze over. His nerves all stood on end, and his lips tingled from the light sensation.

Max, on the other hand, had gone completely numb. His lips had brushed over hers in the most gentle fashion. She'd never been kissed like that. She almost moaned into his lips before a crash startled them.

That's when they noticed the rat that had tipped over the waffle maker from that morning. Both looked away with heated faces from their kiss. It had only lasted a brief second.


	9. You Love Her

AN: Sorry for the long wait on the update. Like I said before, Softball season is crazy at the moment and we are nearing regionals so then I will have more time to write. I'm going to post this because its kinda a filler, but kinda an angsty chapter. Hope you like. Review!! Make my day! 

AN2: Thanks so much to all who reviewed to the last chapter ( YOU GUYS ROCK ): ConstantReader77, MythStarBlack Dragon, Lily Witchcraft, Dark Roswellian Angel (All of them  ), 452max, Chica De Los Ojos Café (All of them  ), Nachtregen, Bigestfan, src13, and akka! THANKS ALL!!--Ariana

**Chapter Nine: You Love Her**

The waffle maker had broken when it fell. Max had silently stood, trying desperately to look anywhere but at Alec, and walked over and picked it up and gently set it on the counter.

"It's broken." Max said softly staring at it.

Alec stared at Max's back and was internally kicking himself for kissing Max. What had he been thinking? He hadn't, that was the point. "What do you mean?"

Max continued staring until she realized Alec had spoken. "The top came off and it's all mangled up."

Alec stood slowly from the couch and walked behind her, "I'll fix it."

Max walked away from him. "Don't bother. I can just get a new one sometime." She said not turning around, "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

Alec didn't say anything because when he began to speak, Max slammed the door behind him.

The next morning when Max rolled out of bed she felt strange. The apartment was strangely quiet, so she went in search of Alec.

Unfortunately when she arrived in the living room she saw that Alec wasn't here. She sighed loudly. "God Max, what were you thinking last night." She said aloud to herself before walking in the bathroom to take a shower.

After standing in the shower mulling over what to do, 20 minutes later Max stepped out. Wrapping the blue towel from yesterday around her petit frame, she stepped out into the kitchen. She walked slowly over to the counter and ran her fingers across the broken waffle iron.

When she finally came to her sense she decided that she needed to go and talk to Logan. She realized they were over. The kiss Alec and her had shared last night had proven that. Max decided she needed to be the one to tell him.

Mole pulled his cigar out of his mouth and his mouth formed in a small 'o' shape. He'd been watching Alec all morning, he knew something was off. Alec had shown up to Headquarters before 7 this morning, a rare occasion in itself.

Mole had been watching him, and saw the look on his face when 10 am rolled around and he glanced at Max's office door. His face was revealed to anyone that was looking, not that anyone besides Mole was. Mole realized at that moment that Alec was in love with Max and that something had gone very wrong between them.

So Mole, deciding against his better judgment, walked over to Alec and plopped ungracefully on his desk.

"Buddy, what's up?"

Alec didn't glance up from the computer screen, "Not much Mole. Kinda busy at the moment. What can I do for you?"

Mole blew a ring of smoke at him and smiled, "You love her don't you."

Alec's fingers that had been flying over the keyboard stopped abruptly. "What'd you say?"

"You heard me. You love her." Mole said matter-of-factly.

Alec's cool visage was in place now, he casually began typing again. "I don't know what you are talking about."

When Max arrived at Logan's house she knew something was wrong. It was quiet, too quiet. The only sound came from the computer's soft humming sound signaling that it was still running.

She let herself in and called out, "Logan, are you here. I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday."

As she was walking further inside she saw legs sticking out around the corner. She ran into the room and saw his skin was pasty white with red blotches all over. She immediately withdrew herself as far away as possible and stared at him. He was obviously dead, and had been for some time.

That's when she noticed her hairbrush that he seemed to be clutching. She frowned and reached down to pull it out of his hands. Then she noticed that it was covered in her hair, and his hands had covered the top part of the brush.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked down at him. That's when she noticed a note that had been blown off the table. It was a small folded up piece of paper. On the outside it said one word, 'Max'.

She held it in her hand for a moment before she opened it. She recognized Logan's neat block handwriting. Then she read what it said

_Max—I loved you more than I've ever loved anyone. Why'd you have to hurt me? Why'd you choose him over me? You caused me all this pain and you took a small piece of my heart with you. I can't begin to try and forget you because something is telling me not to. All I need is to know if it was real. I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me that it wasn't, and I need to see the look in your eyes when you say it. That will tell me all I need to know, and maybe then you'll realize you still love me. But if you don't, maybe I'll let you keep that piece of my heart that you took away._

At the bottom of the page, scribbled in the same handwriting but written hastier was another small note.

_P.S. I'm sorry. I loved you so much…I just…I can't live without you. Good luck. I love you.—Logan _

Max watched in slow motion as the letter fell out of her hands. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed.


	10. I Wish I Could Have Done Something Diff

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed: ShadowWolfDagger, vintage.soul494 (emo?), MythStarBlack Dragon, ConstantReader77, jadedcutie494, Jabberwocky1, 452max, akka, and Dark Roswellian Angel!! You guys all rock! :) I hope you like the next chapter. I'm in a bit of an angsty part of the story, but not to worry I'm confident that you will like the ending. Thanks!—Ariana

**Chapter Ten: I Wish I Could Have Done Something Different**

Alec was rushing down the small streets of Terminal City in search of a particularly feisty brunette. She was nowhere to be found, and he had a feeling she'd need to talk to someone soon enough. He'd been blurring around for ten minutes, with no such luck. That's when he considered the possibility that she'd gone home.

_Max never goes home, especially not when she's working. Well, maybe she just needed an extra day off._ Alec thought to himself. He quickly blurred up the steps to her apartment and cautiously opened the door.

Max had placed the brush slowly back into Logan's hands, it had after all been his dying wish. He'd wanted to be with her, and was willing to sacrifice his life. A single tear fell down Max's face and landed softly on the hands clasped beneath her own. These hands were cold and lacking any human warmth. She stood up and fixed her disarray clothing.

Reaching in her pocket she pulled out her cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

The door creaked open and Alec peeked his head around, he was scared to call out to her. He'd heard the news of Logan's death in the hustle and bustle at TC, and wondered whether or not she knew.

Deciding against his better judgment he called out, "Max, are you here?" There came no reply, but he heard a soft whimpering noise coming from her bedroom. He crossed the room in long strides and knocked softly on the door.

"Max, I need to talk to you." Alec said softly leaning his head on the door frame.

"Alec, please go away." Max replied in a quivering tone. Her voice sounded shattered, she'd been crying and he could tell.

"Max, I'm not leaving you. I don't want you to be alone." Alec said gently putting his hand on the knob hoping that it would miraculously be unlocked. "I'm sorry Max."

There came no reply from inside the room, and Alec took it as a sign that he would not be allowed to enter yet.

Alec sat perched upon the edge of the couch for what seemed like eternity. In reality, it had only been a few hours, but the sounds coming from the room were enough to bother anyone.

For four hours Max had cried, not a few tear drops, heart-breaking sobs that were filled with pain. For four hours Alec had sat perched on the couch his face wracked with guilt at the horrendous sounds coming from Max's room. For four hours Alec tried to get through to her, but nothing worked.

Finally, the sobbing stopped and was followed by a few sniffles and the sound of Max blowing her nose.

Alec stood and silently walked to the door. He positioned himself so that if she wanted to leave the room, there was no going around him. He was quite surprised though when the door of the room swung open.

Max decided that she needed to get out of her room. She couldn't sit in a hole all day, she needed to do something productive. After looking at the clock and seeing that it was already late afternoon she decided that she better go in to Headquarters and get some work done. Unfortunately, as soon as she'd opened the door she'd come face to face with a wall of muscle. Alec's body was blocking the door completely, she took a deep breath and raised her head to look into his eyes.

"Can you please move so that I can get out?" Max said curtly.

Alec looked down at her and thought he was going to cry. Her hair was a mess, lately she had been wearing it in the loose curls like it had been before she had grown it out, but these curls were flat and stretched as though fingers had been prying through it for hours. Her face was red and puffy and there were evident tear trails that ran down both sides of her face. If this wasn't enough, he'd decided, her eyes were haunting. They were bloodshot, and looked like she had no white in her eyes. They were swollen and completely void of human emotion.

Without thinking Alec reached down and wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her into his embrace before she could protest.

Max thought she'd pulled herself together, but as soon as Alec had pulled her into his arms she had lost it. She'd buried her face in his chest and wrapped her hands roughly around the folds of his shirt, clenching tightly as though she would never release them. She began to shake uncontrollably as her body was overcome with sobs.

This embrace lasted a long time. The harder Max cried and sobbed, the harder Alec held on to her. Max felt like he'd never let go of her, and she felt like she never wanted him to. Eventually the moment passed, and the shaking subsided and Max let go of Alec slightly.

Alec released her just enough to enable himself to look down into her face. "Max, I am so sorry." He said with genuine remorse visible through his normally guarded look.

Max simply blinked back up at him and moved to walk towards the bathroom. Alec decided it was time to let her go, she knew he was there and he'd done what he needed to do. Gently he released her and moved to the side allowing her to pass.

Alec sat at the kitchen table and fumbled with his thumbs. Max had been in the bathroom a long time and he was starting to get concerned. It was quiet, almost too quiet. Deciding that he needed to do something he strode to the door and raised his hand to knock on it when the door was swung open by Max. Her eyes widened in shock and she took a small step back.

Alec nervously placed his hands in his pockets and took a step back away from the doorway. "I was starting to get worried about you. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Max regained her movement in her legs and walked cautiously towards her bedroom. "Um…actually a glass of water would be great."

Alec immediately strode toward the kitchen, "Coming right up."

Max went into her bedroom and carefully shut the door behind her. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a clean pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt to go with them. After pulling them on she walked back to the door and opened it. Within seconds Alec was at the door with a glass of water in hand and a bag of chocolate kisses in the other hand.

Max's face was brightened by a feeble smile as she eyed up the chocolate kisses. "Where'd you get those, its hard to get your hands on 'em."

Alec tossed them at her and grinned, "I have my sources." Max's smile widened a small bit before she reached in and grabbed a kiss. Carefully she unwrapped the wrapper and popped the chocolate candy into her mouth.

They sat in silence for awhile. Max eating and drinking while Alec stared at her, analyzing her body language.

Max was the one who broke the silence. "Thanks Alec, I really appreciate you being here for me."

Alec simply shrugged his shoulders, "What are friends for?" He said while scooting closer to her and throwing his arm haphazardly across her shoulders.

Max shook her head and a small grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

It came on instantly, and Max's face changed. Her face became contorted and a pained expression overcame her face.

Alec looked down at her and tightened his squeeze on her. "Max, are you okay?"

Max nodded her head slowly and looked up into Alec's green eyes, "It's just…I don't understand why he would do that."

Alec pulled her into the crook of his shoulder, "I don't know what to tell you."

Max sniffled and a tear started to come to her eye. "If I hadn't gone to see him and confront him about Asha this wouldn't have happened."

"Max, you can't blame yourself for this. You didn't do anything wrong." Alec said while gently pushing a strand of hair back and tucking it behind her ear.

"Yeah, but, if I hadn't gone over there he wouldn't have done this. I was so mean." She said as she casts her eyes down to her entwined hands. "I told him that I didn't love him anymore."

Alec instinctively pulled Max tighter as she began to sob silently. "Max, I'm so sorry. But this was not your fault."

"I know, but if I wouldn't have told him that he wouldn't have done this. I'm the one who killed him."

"Max, don't say that. You didn't do anything, he did it to himself." Alec said reaching out and wiping a tear from her eye.

"No he didn't. I did it. My DNA did it, I killed him."


	11. The Letter

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long time with no update. I always have a hard time posting these chapters because I always think of ways to change them. So, I'm just going to click the little purple button and submit it! :D

Anyways. Thanks again to all those who reviewed to last chapter: ShadowWolfDagger, Jabberwocky1, Lily Witchcraft, Dark Roswellian Angel, 452max, ConstantReader77, HardyGirl2K8, akka, and Chica De Los Ojos Café! You guys are AWESOME!

Onto the next chapter, hope you like!

Ariana

**Chapter Eleven: The Letter**

Alec's face contorted in anger. "Max, you did not kill him. What Logan did was stupid and wrong and you had nothing to do with it."

Max's tear-streaked face said it all, that she had loved him. Despite any other feelings she'd ever had that contradicted them, she had loved him

The look on her face said everything that Alec wanted to know.

When Max detangled herself from him and rose quietly, Alec's eyes rested upon her. "Alec, thank you for being here but this is a process I need to do on my own. Could you please find somewhere else to stay for awhile?"

Alec's face was crestfallen and it was evident he'd given up. He'd tried to be the better man, and had succeeded, but he'd still come in second to Logan. Without protest he rose to his feet and carried himself out the door, all the while not looking at Max or speaking anything. In a moment he had walked out the door and out of her life.

As Max watched him go she began to cry harder. When the door shut behind him with a sense of finality she fell to the floor on her knees and forced her hands through her hair. She'd never thought anything could do this to her.

Alec made his way to Headquarters on his green bike. He watched the sea of faces that looked back at him, he acknowledged a few, but for the most part ignored them all together.

When he arrived the place was swarming with people. But Alec was only looking for one man.

The man in question just happened to be lizard-like and have a cigar hanging out the side of his mouth.

Mole saw him coming since he'd come in the door. "What do you want pretty boy?"

Alec's mouth twisted up into a half-smirk before dropping back down signifying this was business. "I need you to take over for me as SIC."

Mole burst out laughing and doubled over. "Alec, you can't be serious. What could be more important than this place?"

A sad smile appeared on Alec's face. "Mole, you know I wouldn't do this without reason. I can't take it anymore."

"Does this have anything to do with Max?"

"It has everything to do with Max. She told me she needed time to herself after what happened to Logan. She shut me out again. She chose a dead guy over me. That's something I just can't accept. I'm sorry."

Mole pulled his cigar out of his mouth, a rare occasion in itself. "So, I guess that answers my earlier question. Where are you going to go?"

"I'm just going to lay low outside the perimeter. I need some time to think things through and accept that she'll never be mine."

Mole gave Alec a small smile, "You know that you'll be missed around here. You'll always be welcome."

Alec chuckled slightly, "Don't worry Mole, I'll be back when I'm ready."

"Good pretty boy, because I don't know if I can run this place with her by myself."

Alec went back to the apartment to retrieve his stuff. He packed all his clothes into a small duffle bag and left a note for Max. When he was walking out he paused and looked back into the small apartment they had shared for a short amount of time and a single tear fell down his cheek. Then he was gone.

After Alec had left Max had decided she needed to get something done. She took a hot shower and then went to Headquarters to do the daily supply logs.

Before she knew it the clock was striking 9 o'clock and she was yawning ferociously. With a small sigh of frustration she stood from her desk and stacked her papers neatly in a pile on her desk.

She made her way through an eerily silent building and reached the door. She pushed it open and was welcomed with a rush of the cool breeze. As she walked home she thought about everything that had happened lately. At some point she had fallen for Alec, and then Logan had died, crushing any feelings she had for the time being.

Before long she arrived at her apartment and was inside without remembering how she'd gotten there. She took off her messenger bag and set it on the kitchen table and turned on the light.

That's when she noticed it. On the table sat the waffle iron that had broken, only it was fixed and was in prime condition. Along side of it there was an envelope with her name on the outside in Alec's handwriting.

Hesitantly Max reached out and opened the envelope and pulled out a letter inside of it.

_**Max—**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**That when you told me about Ben I held you**_

_**And wiped away your tears  
.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**That I told you we weren't supposed to be with them**_

_**I just wanted to prevent you from getting hurt  
.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**That I gave blood to the man you loved**_

_**So he could live  
.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**That I respected you enough**_

_**Not to sleep with you when you were drunk  
**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**That I held your hair back when you threw up**_

_**And didn't get mad at you for puking on my coat  
.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**I like to spend quality nights at home cuddling with you**_

_**Instead of at a bar  
.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**That I bought you roses **_

_**To tell you that I liked you  
.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**That I told you I loved you**_

_**And actually meant it  
.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**That I caught your boyfriend with another girl and told you about it**_

_**I thought that was what friends were for  
.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**That when Logan died you were all alone  
.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**That when I showed up to comfort you**_

_**That you locked me out  
.**_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**That I listened to you at night talk about how you wish you could have done something different  
.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**I can never do anything right**_

_**And nothing that I do is good  
.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**That I cared  
.**_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**That I am actually nice;**_

_**Not an asshole  
.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**That you can't accept me for who I am  
.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**That I'm always the one you need to talk to,**_

_**But never good enough to date for real  
.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**That I lied when I said we so aren't like that  
.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**That you can't realize…I've been the one all along  
.**_

_**I'm sorry**_

_**For not being sorry anymore**_

.

_**I'll always love you**_

_**But I can't come in second anymore**_

—_**Alec **_

When Max finished reading it she reached up to wipe her eyes. She hadn't realized that she had been crying.

Sorry for all the angst, it's important to the story. Don't worry! Review and make my day!


	12. Winner At A Losing Game

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own them :'(

AN: Sorry for the long lack of updates, as I've told a few of you I graduated and it's been hectic at my house. I'm so excited to start normal life again. This chapter has been re-written a few times and I'm not sure if I like the finished work, but I'm posting it because it's been almost a month. Sorry! The song in it is called Winner at a Losing Game by Rascal Flatts, download and listen to it, it's pretty good (kinda sad, but it's fitting). I love you all though for still sticking with and reading, probably one or two chapter after this. Please review!!

AN2: Thanks so much to the people that reviewed last chapter: ShadowWolfDagger, vintage.soul494, miss-sci-fi, MythStar Black Dragon, Chica De Los Ojos Café, 452max, ConstantReader77, timetowaste247, Dark Roswellian Angel, and akka. Thank you all!!

**Chapter Twelve:**** Winner at a Losing Game**

Alec had walked out of her life for good two months ago. He'd packed his bags, left a letter and left leaving Max a wreck and not knowing what to do with herself.

Sure, Mole had accepted the responsibility of SIC, but Max wasn't herself. She no longer bitched when things went wrong, she didn't smile or take pride in anything that happened, she was simply there. She'd become a hollowed shell that had become robotic.

Everyone had noticed this change but no one had the guts to confront her about it. Terminal City was running fine, why did they care?

The summer was just beginning and the rain had finally cleared for a week in Seattle when headquarters surprised Max with a present.

Max's feet were propped up on the corner of her desk and her eyes roamed the piece of paper in front of her at lightning quick speed. Then she noticed that Mole had come in without making a sound.

She looked up and spoke softly, "Did you need something?"

Mole, normally a rough guy, spoke softly to Max, "Yeah, I…uh….I mean…we…have something for you." After saying this he shoved a brown manila folder towards her.

Max frowned and started to open it. That's when she was shocked to see a roundtrip plane ticket and money to cover expenses.

"Mole, what is this?"

Mole looked down towards his feet and shrugged his shoulders, "We all thought with all the hard work you've been doing that you deserved a vacation."

Max went to start when Mole jumped in, "…and we are not taking no for an answer."

Max's usually somber face lit into a small smile before softly saying thank you.

Meanwhile…

Alec had decided he was almost ready to go back. Well, as ready as he'd ever be. His small apartment was bare now, he'd emptied it of the few possessions he'd taken with him when he'd left Terminal City.

He closed the door and decided to make a pit stop before going back to his real world.

Crash was the same as it had been a year ago. The place was still a beat up bar, but it was still frequented by many of the same regulars. Most recognized him from the television interviews and stared out of the corner of their eyes at him. He smirked at them and sat down at the edge of the bar.

Max decided she was going to have a beer with Cindy before she left for Hawaii. She figured she might as well spend some of the money because they had given her way too much.

When she walked in she immediately spotted Cindy sitting at their old table. Cindy looked different now, she wasn't wearing such an outrageous outfit and her hair was no longer curly. It was pin straight and she was wearing less make up. _I guess that's what happens when you settle down._ Max smirked slightly at her own thoughts. Ever since she'd been with Susan she'd settled down.

Cindy had spotted her right away as well, and she'd risen a hand and waved her girl towards the table. Cindy noted her appearance, it wasn't the greatest but it was better than the last time she'd seen her. The poor girl had locked herself in TC since Logan's funeral.

Cindy stood when Max reached the table and pulled her into a heartfelt hug.

After they pulled away Max smiled at her, "Thanks, I really needed that."

"Girl, you know Original Cindy is always there for her sister."

Max's faced brightened a little bit at this but slowly died as she sat at the table.

"So…Hawaii? What made you decide to go there?" Cindy finally asked.

"Well, it wasn't really much of my decision. The TC crew decided I needed some time off, and they wouldn't take no for an answer. So, apparently I'm off to Hawaii." Max said shrugging her shoulders.

Alec had been counting. He'd been hit on a total of 17 times and he'd gotten at least 30 looks from beautiful women. Sadly, they still didn't affect him. He'd see a brunette out of the corner of his eye and his head would whiplash to see if it was her. It never was though. So he'd turn back towards the bar and continue his drinking.

He'd been sitting there for a while when a familiar song had come on. It was an oldie, but he understood it perfectly.

Max laughed at Cindy's story and saw that the pitcher was empty and grabbed it by the handle. She heard a slow song come on and recognized it.

She stood at the bar and listened to the sad song.

_**Baby, look here at me  
Have you ever seen me this way**_

_**  
I've been fumblin' for words  
Through the tears and the hurt and the pain**_

_**  
I'm gonna lay it all out  
On the line tonight**_

_**And I think that it's time  
To tell this uphill fight goodbye  
**_

_**Have ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
The way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain  
And if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game**_

Max reached for the pitcher and grabbed it, thanking the bartender and tipping him generously, it was after all not her money.

She walked down the bar towards her table when she accidently brushed against someone._****_

I know that baby, you tried  
To find me somewhere inside of you

_**  
But you know you can't lie  
Girl, you can't hide the truth**_

_**Sometimes two hearts  
Just can't dance to the same beat  
So I'll pack up my things  
And I'll take what remains of me**_

When Alec had turned around to see who had brushed up against him he'd dropped his scotch on the counter and shattered the glass. He stared into the same brown eyes that had been haunting him forever._****_

Have ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
The way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain  
And if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game

_**  
I know that I'll never be the man that you need or love  
Yeah, baby it's killin' me to stand here and see  
I'm not what you've been dreamin' of**_

Max had barely been able to hold the pitcher when she realized who she had bumped into. She hadn't been able to mutter the words she had meant to say._****_

Have ever had to love someone  
That just don't feel the same  
Tryin' to make somebody care for you  
The way I do  
Is like tryin' to catch the rain  
And if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game

Oh, oh, if love is really forever  
I'm a winner at a losin' game  
Ooo, I'm tired of losing  
Oh, oh, oh-

The song ended and Max regained use of her mouth. Clearing her throat quietly she finally spoke, "I'm sorry."

Alec just continued staring before he realized that she'd said something. "It's okay."

The tension in the air was rough and awkward and Max hated awkward. "So, how have you been?" She said attempting at a neutral conversation.

"I've been good I guess. And yourself?"

"I've been fine." She responded briskly. "I better get back to Cindy, she's waiting for me." She said turning to walk away, cursing under her breath at how stupid she was.

"Wait," Alec said before he could stop himself. _Reminder to self, get a filter to place between brain and mouth._ He thought angrily. "I'm sorry I left."

Max turned around slowly, "It's okay. It was my fault anyways."

Alec stared at her and spoke slowly, "I was thinking of coming back to TC, do you think you could use any help?"

"I don't know, you'll have to take it up with Mole. He's in charge right now."

Alec's face became muddled confusion, "What?"

"I'm leaving this afternoon." _For two weeks_. She said silently to herself.

Alec stood up and walked closer to her, "What, you are just abandoning TC? How could you? They need you."

Max's lips turned into a small smile, "I'm not leaving for good. I'm going on vacation. They wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm coming back in a few weeks."

Alec's face began to turn red with embarrassment. "Oh."

Max chuckled softly before she remembered their current situation.

That's how Cindy found them a minute later. Standing there staring at their own feet and trying to think of something smart to say to the other.

"Alec! How've you been I've missed you!" Cindy said pulling Alec into an unexpected hug.

Alec smiled back at her before retorting, "I've been around."

Cindy smiled and pulled back standing by Max's side. "I was wondering where you got off to."

"Yeah, I ran into Alec. Sorry, I hope the beer isn't warm." Max said holding it up higher.

Cindy laughed silently, _oh man is this awkward._ "I'm sure it's fine. Alec, why don't you join us?" Cindy asked, and before Max could responded to cut him off he'd answered.

"I don't know." He replied hesitantly.

Cindy grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the table with Max in tow, "I'm not taking no for an answer."

When she sat down she grinned wickedly.

Max was the first one to speak, "I'm sorry for what I did to you Alec. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Alec looked up a bit surprised at her soft tone, "Yeah, well it happened. Big deal."

Max sighed in frustration, "God, you are so bull-headed. I try to apologize to you and you come back with 'Big deal'?"

"Look Max, I'm not going to pretend that it didn't happen and I'm not going to forget it. But, there's nothing I can do about it."

Max's hands splayed over the table in anger, "Are you that stupid?"

Now it was Alec's time to get angry, "Am I that stupid? As I seem to recall, you are the one that pushed a real person away to love a dead one."

Max's eyes clouded over, and Cindy was long forgotten, "I needed space. I killed a man for god's sakes. What'd you expect, for me to come running into your arms like nothing had happen?"

"No, but I didn't expect you to push me out of your life. I thought we'd become friends at least. But I was obviously mistaken.

Max calmed down and stared at her hands, "I didn't mean to push you away."

"Well you did. You made it clear that he was more important."

"That's not what I intended. I just needed to sort through everything and figure out what was real."

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked in confusion.

"Alec, I know this is coming too late, but I love you."


	13. Laugh

AN: Alright, so thanks to all who reviewed to the last chapter! You are amazing! I hope that you like this chapter, I realize it's a bit on the short side but we'll see where it goes from here. Enjoy!-Ariana

AN2: Also, i wanted to apologize. I'm so sorry this didn't get up sooner. I had it written and then my computer decided to be stupid so i had to take it in to get repaired so i was on a loaner and didn't have my story :( Hopefully next chapter will be up sooner !!

**Chapter Thirteen: Laugh**

Silence fell over their table. Cindy had long since been forgotten to be there but sat with her mouth gaping open. She'd expected that Max had liked him, but 'love' was a strong word, especially for Max.

Alec on the other hand stared at Max as though he was in a dream. Then he realized, I must be. Shaking his head slightly he did what was the only think he could think to do. He laughed. Not a small chuckle or a bubble of laughter slipping out, but a deep throaty laugh that shook his entire body and he threw his head back, mouth gaping open in laughter.

Max's face contorted from sadness to anger in mere seconds. Alec was laughing at her. She'd just spilled her heart and he was laughing at her. What a jerk.

Max decided it was time for her to go. Standing quickly she looked at Cindy and waved a hand before rushing out the door.

Cindy reached over and slapped Alec across the face. "What the hell was that for boo?"

Alec's laughter had ceased and the smile that had replaced it quivered slightly before forming a frown. "I have got to be dreaming. No way would Max _ever_ say anything like that to anyone, let alone me."

Cindy's lips drew into a thin line as she looked at him. "Well, you ain't dreamin' boo and you just pissed her off. I hope to hell you know how to fix this."

Alec's voice faltered, "Pinch me." He said, half joking.

Cindy leaned over and pinched his arm hard, "OUCH! What was that for?"

"You told me to." Cindy replied with a glare in his direction.

Realization appeared in Alec's eyes, "Oh my god." He muttered before he tipped his chair over in his attempt to stand, "I've got to go." And he followed in Max's wake.

Max was just throwing her leg over her motorcycle when a hand grasped her wrist tightly. She turned and instinctively lashed out at the person.

Seeing it to be Alec she stopped mid swing and her arm fell at her side. She shook her wrist a little to shake him off and tried to get back on the bike.

Alec, however, had very different plans for her. He pulled her off the bike in one fluid movement and pushed her against the concrete wall that her bike was parked against.

Max was enraged that Alec would pull something like that, he was trapping her between himself and a wall. "Get off me." She growled at him.

Alec's face went soft and released her a tiny bit, "I'm sorry I laughed at you. It's just….well…I feel…"

Max cut him off before he could say anything, "Whatever Alec, just shut up and let me go. I know you have better things you could be doing right now."

Alec's face had been cast down in his half-ass attempt at an apology but looked up at her with sincere eyes, "Max, I have no where better to be than with you at this moment."

Max didn't understand what he was saying. She just looked at him with curiosity in her eyes and her heart began to flutter.

"I felt like I was in a dream back there. For months I've been waiting for you to say something like that, I've been dreaming it, and I just couldn't believe you were actually saying it. I'm sorry that I laughed at you."

Max looked into his sincere eyes and noted the hazel that was warming with every second. For a second she was lost in them, unable to speak and unable to move. Then Alec blinked and she regained her ability to think. "I….um….oh hell what am I thinking?"

Max said before wrapping her arms up around Alec's neck and pulling him in for a fiery kiss. Their lips met in a desperate struggle. Tongues battled and lips were bruised in the process. When they finally released each other, Alec pulled back hesitantly and was surprised at what he saw.

Max stood with her eyes still closed and her swollen lips still seeking the warmth that his own had brought. At the sight Alec chuckled a small bit which forced Max's eyes to snap open, but before she could respond her lips were once again caught with his.

Slightly abashed Max pulled back and looked around the street to see if anyone had been watching their steamy make-out session. Her eyes focused slowly back onto the man standing in front of her, or to be more precise standing on top of her.

"Alec, what does this mean?" Max said timidly.

Alec's mouth pulled up into a smirk, "Well, you definitely aren't going on vacation anymore."

Max went to protest before Alec added the rest onto it, "Alone." He said and grinned seductively at her.

Max's small smile grew into her true smile. The smile that had been missing for years and had finally returned.

"Is that so?" Max said drawing him closer to her and standing on tip-toes to get in his face.

Alec responded with the same playfulness as Max, "Yeah, and if you have a problem with it. You might just have to kick my ass." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, I have something better in mind. You'd like that too much." Max said before playfully punching him in the shoulder and walking back towards Crash.

_-go on…push the button. I dare you ;)_


	14. Epilogue: Sand Crack

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update this, I'm having major computer problems and it keeps not wanting to turn on. Alas, here is the last chapter, sorry guys, I won't have a computer for awhile so I figured I'd wrap it up. I hope you like it, as soon as I get my computer back maybe I'll write a sequel, that is if you want one. Also, a major thanks goes out to all of you who reviewed: civillove, Charmedfan90, The Labyrinths Scribe, 452max, MythStar Black Dragon, Chica De Los Ojos Café, ShadowWolfDagger, Dark Roswellian Angel, akka, src13, Tori-Kit, and kexc._

_Also, a huge thanks to everyone who has followed along and read this story, it means so much to me. Until next time!_

_  
Ariana_

**Disclaimer**: Whatever, you and I both know that I don't own then because they would not be on here if I did, they'd be on the TV where they belong.

**Epilogue: Sand Crack**

Sitting on the beach with Max was everything Alec had ever dreamed of and more. They sat in the sand watching the sunset, Max laying in front of Alec with his arms wrapped around her. Alec's head was leaned over and rested gently on Max's right shoulder and his face was turned to look at her. Her face was set straight out and was looking over the ocean. Her eyes were distant and hazy as she gazed out and reflected on the last few days.

Alec smirked slightly as her thoughts were so obviously written across her face, "They've been perfect." He said, startling her out of her reverie.

Max turned and looked at Alec. "How'd you know?"

Alec chuckled softly and pulled his head off of her shoulder and kissed her on the back of the head. "I always know. I know you more than anyone."

Max pulled out of Alec's arms and turned to sit in front of him, "I love you."

Alec's face lit up like it did every time she said that. "I love you too Maxie."

Max simply rolled her eyes and her arm shot out catching him in the shoulder, "Don't call me that." She said with a matching smirk.

"Max, I thought this hitting thing would end." Alec said using a false whiny voice.

Max just stared at him and her face turned smiley, "Awww…did I hurt you, you poor baby?"

Alec nodded his head and pouted his lips a little more.

"Well, I think I've got the perfect cure for that." Before his response came her lips and entire body was pressed against him and shoving him onto his back in the sand. Her hands came up and were wrapped around his neck and she sat straddled across him. His hands roamed down her back and came to rest on her hips and pulled her even closer towards him.

When Max pulled back for air she saw the look on his face, as if he'd just been dumped over the head with a bucket of ice water and she laughed gently to herself. At her laugh his eyes snapped open and within a second she was laying on her back in the sand and he was sitting on top of her. "Now missy miss that wasn't very nice."

Max just grinned back at him and started to purr softly. She knew it affected him.

Alec just shook his head before he leaned down to kiss her, but he stopped before he got the entire way there. "Did you know you are the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Max looked up and the playful smile on her face died and was replaced with a serious face. Her hand reached up and softly caressed the side of his face. Then she gently pulled his face down to lean against her forehead. "I feel so lucky to have you. I almost lost you for good."

Alec, sensing it was a serious moment restrained from his usual cocky remark, "You never lost me. It's always been you. I'd never choose anyone but you." He said before closing the distance between their mouths.

Alec woke to a beautiful woman besides him that was snuggled into the crook of his arm. Her hair was splayed behind her and contrasted with the soft cream pillow. At his deep sigh of content she purred slightly in her sleep before worming her way closer to him. He wrapped his other arm around her and leaned his head against her forehead.

Max stirred slightly next to him and a small yawn escaped her mouth and her arm stretched out as it did every morning. "Good morning beautiful," Alec said as she rolled onto her back.

She looked over at him with her sleepy eyes, "G'morning." She mumbled almost incoherently. "Why do I feel dirty?"

Alec just smirked and looked at her, "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

Her eyebrows arched up in response and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Alright. I'm guessing you were talking about the sand? Well that wasn't my fault, well not entirely."

Max's eyes clouded over as she remembered last night on the beach, and her cheeks turned pink slightly.

"Oh, now you decide to play modest?" Alec said with playfulness in his voice. "As I recall you aren't the one that has sand in your ass crack from last night."

Max giggled uncontrollably before she could speak, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, I know you did, after all I was there."

It was Alec's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be out in a bit."

"Maxxxxx….do we have to?" Alec whined from the bedroom.

The only response from the brunette standing in the bathroom brushing her teeth was the smirk on her face and her bobbling head that couldn't stay still.

Alec groaned again from his position on the bed and turned over onto his stomach, smothering his face into the pillow.

Max had finished brushing her teeth and walked out of the bathroom laughing, "Alec, it's not going to be that bad."

Alec's response was muffled by pillow, but Max got the just of it and threw another pillow at him.

Alec rose himself from the bed and turned to look at Max, Max squealed as soon as she saw the look in his eyes. He had his bent-on-revenge look on.

"Aw…you know I was only playing around," Max said as she backed into the wall behind her.

Alec didn't say anything he just walked slowly towards her, and evil spark in eyes. As soon as he got to her, Max was completely backed against the wall and Alec had her pinned in without touching her.

Before Max could say anything or stand up for her actions her hands were above her head and Alec was tickling like there was no tomorrow.

Max was shrieking underneath him and he was not merciful to her pleading to stop. Alec's eyes sparkled and decided to take pity on her and stop.

As soon as he stopped tickling her Max sagged back against the wall gasping for breath. She slowly raised her head and looked Alec in the eyes. Then she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mimicking her response he reached down and pulled her tighter to him by wrapping his arms around her waist."

"I'm sorry." Alec spoke softly.

Max looked up at him, her face radiating happiness, "Don't say that anymore, you've said it more than enough."

Alec didn't respond he just leaned in gently and captured her lips and gave her a feathery light kiss.

**THE END**

_I hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you think._


End file.
